Gryffindor's Slaves
by Annabeth Volturi
Summary: Dumbledore & the Order force Harry to marry Snape, or lose his magic and memories. Harry hates Snape, but chooses the marriage & decides he's not going to let anyone control him anymore. Harry has more secrets locked away than anyone thought, & once it all comes to light everyone will pay. Mpreg, Slash HGxRW DomHPxSubSSx3 other 'brides' SBxRL Dumbledore bashing Order bashing.
1. Engaged

_**Alright, this is a rewrite of my fic 'I Can't Love You', the reason I decided to change it was because after I reread the fic and that other fic 'The Choices We Make', I wanted to switch it around to where instead of Harry dying or getting upset about how miserable he's been he decides to put everything under his control as best as he can.**_

_**I can honestly say that after I read my fic over I wasn't happy with how I ended the thing. Plus every time I read that other fic I kept getting a new idea. So I decided to switch around the plot, cuz I don't exactly like fics where Harry chooses to die or commits suicide out of grief but everyone's got their own ideas so who am I to judge?**_

_**The original version is still up, I decided not to take it down but this is a rewritten version with a switched up plot.**_

_**Now if the summary was a bit confusing here's a little briefer:**_

_**Harry is forced to marry Severus Snape, but instead of taking the marriage like the Order and Dumbledore would want him to Harry decides to come into his other inheritances and becomes the dominant male in the marriage. Once they wed Harry decides to bring out his family's power, and in doing so decides to take over the Ministry by force. **_

_**Mpreg**_

_**Dominant Harry, submissive Severus**_

_**Bashing of Dumbledore and most of the order, not sure what I'll do about Sirius and Remus yet**_

_**Fred, George, Charlie, and Bill are all on Harry's side with Ron and Hermione**_

_**No rape, no abuses so don't take things the wrong way in here there's actual consent.**_

_**Written with my sister fic author AnnaBoleyna1536 and we don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy and if I see flames I'm not gonna hold back.**_

_London, Harry's flat:_

A year had passed since the war ended, and Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived now Hero of the Wizard World, had finally avenged his parents and everyone else who died in the war. Harry had done well for himself, he'd fixed up his vaults and moved into a flat in London. He was planning on moving into Potter Manor when it was fixed up, as for the house in Godric's Hollow he decided to let it be since it was a memorial to his parents. The Ministry had a plate made to put on the fence, detailing what happened to the Potters and how their son defeated a monster though since Muggles lived in the area they had to be discrete about the details.

He had been glad he would finally be ready to take control of his own life, he would live the way he wanted and how he wanted. The Dursleys were on the other side of the country now, living close to Marge and Vernon's company had a branch over there he started working with; Petunia had taken up part of a book club which she enjoyed and Dudley had only part of a year left before he graduated and from his letters he was thinking of becoming a businessman like his dad but he was still thinking of alternatives in case that didn't work out.

Hermione and Ron were doing well too, Hermione had taken her NEWTs and made great scores; she was now employed at the Ministry under Kingsley but her position hadn't been filled out just yet. Ron had been going around trying to figure out his own career path but in the meantime he was working with the twins at WWW which he enjoyed.

"Hmm…" Dumbledore and everyone else had survived; even Sirius and Remus which surprised Harry to no end because Sirius had nearly been killed by Bellatrix yet somehow the curse barely missed him. They kept in touch with Harry but for some reason they had been acting a bit distant from him. Either way everyone was alive and safe, and free from Voldemort and the death eaters.

"Master Harry Potter!" Dobby the free elf called him from the kitchen. After the war ended Dobby had asked to stay with Harry instead of working at Hogwarts. Kreacher asked to come too and Sirius gave him the old elf since he and Dobby seemed to get along for the most part.

"Yes Dobby?" the elf came in with a letter from Dumbledore. "Dumbledore…."

"It just arrived."

"Thank you Dobby, where's Kreacher?"

"Kreacher be resting Master Harry Potter, Kreacher did not sleep much last night."

"Why not?"

"Dobby's not sure, but Dobby be helping Kreacher." Harry smiled.

"Alright then, but let me know if anything's wrong with him alright? Oh and if you want you can both take the rest of the evening off." Kreacher was very old, maybe not too old to hold a tea tray but old regardless. Dobby nodded after and then left back into the kitchen; Harry opened the letter and of course it was short and to the point.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you my boy? I understand you've moved out into a new home, and I hope you're doing well. I must ask that you come to Hogwarts immediately after you get this note. It's of great importance so please come soon._

_See you soon my boy, the password is Cockroach Cluster._

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Hmph, what could he want now?" Harry had been trying to avoid Dumbledore as much as possible, but being the BWL that wasn't very possible.

Dumbledore had manipulated his life since that night in Godric's Hollow, and though the man wasn't evil sometimes the way he ran things seemed to benefit himself more than others. Harry had figured out what was going on before the war ended, now while he didn't hate Dumbledore he wished the old man would leave him be and let him have a life. Hermione and Ron agreed with him, and they knew that Dumbledore would never let Harry be himself he was still too worried about Harry being like Voldemort.

Harry took his floo to the Leaky Cauldron, and then disapparated in the bar to the gates of Hogwarts. To his surprise he spotted Ron and Hermione there too, just arriving.

"Hey mate, what're you doing here?" they shared a couple of hugs.

"Dumbledore owled me, said it was important you?"

"Same here, he said he had some big news for us." Hermione answered and all three suddenly felt a wave of suspicion overcome them. All three cautiously entered the school and made their way to the gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office.

"Cockroach Cluster." The statue moved aside to let them through, and as they made their way up to the office they heard voices behind the door. Once it opened Harry saw the whole Order there, including the Weasleys minus the twins, Bill, and Charlie, Snape, and the Malfoys.

"Ah Harry there you are, Hermione and Ron welcome, welcome." They were greeted by Dumbledore, the cheery fool.

"Headmaster why exactly is your office full of wizards and witches?" Hermione stopped referring to them as the Order; since the war was done she saw no reason to do so.

"We are here because we all have news for Potter, good news."

"Good news?" Harry wasn't fooled; he could see Sirius and Remus looking unsure. "What news?"

"Well Harry, we all realize that you have wanted to start a new life after you defeated the Dark Lord and we all want you to be happy. However, a matter has come up and despite some objections we all feel it is best for you…"

"Dumbledore with all due respect would you please get to the point, I don't have all day."

"Ah yes forgive me Harry, the matter at hand is in fact rather good news. Harry, you're engaged." Harry's heart stopped for a moment.

"Engaged…what the devil are you talking about?"

"Harry you're engaged, you're to be married." Molly tried to sound cheerful. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, whose eyes widened in pure shock and horror.

"Engaged, you can't be serious…"

"Oh but my dear boy we are, you see we all see that it's good for you to settle down and start a family at such a young age. You're already through with school, you have a mass fortune, you're the hero of the wizard world and so you're the most eligible bachelor right now."

"So you've basically set me up with someone who I don't know?"

"Oh no Harry we wouldn't set you up with a complete stranger, in fact you already know him."

"Him?"

"Harry it's no secret that you're gay."

"Dumbledore…I always knew you were manipulative and meddlesome but this is low even for you! You and all these other bastards spend all your time standing around deciding my future? I am not some tool or prize to be won!"

"Harry this wasn't to hurt you, we just feel that it's time for you to settle down and get your priorities straight." Arthur tried but ended up getting punched by Ron.

"How can you do this to Harry? After all he's done for you?" Ron shouted.

"Ronald please, this is good for Harry."

"Molly you said Harry is like a son to you, and yet you would force your sons or even your daughter to be married unhappily?" Hermione put on her stern tone.

"Unhappily? Believe me Ms. Granger Harry will be anything but unhappy in this marriage."

"What're you now my keeper? Dumbledore I am not agreeing to this."

"Harry I'm afraid you have no choice, you see your godfathers and myself made the contract and…"

"CONTRACT?" Ron shouted really loud with Harry.

"You made a marriage contract are you crazy?" Hermione slapped her forehead. "Don't answer that."

"You made a contract? You're forcing me to get married?" Harry glared hatefully at his two godfathers who flinched in fear.

"Harry we just…we want you happy but we also…"

"Also what? What's the penalty if I refuse?" Harry turned back to Dumbledore.

"Well Harry, you see this is a good marriage and it's something we wouldn't want you to take lightly so…either you get married or you lose your magic and have your memories obliviated." Harry stared hard at the old man.

"You would obliviate me?"

"A permanent obliviation, one that wouldn't be reversed under any other spell Potter." Moody answered. "You wouldn't remember your parents, basically nothing to do with the magical world and you would lose your inheritance."

"So you're basically whoring me out?" everyone in the room stared at him in horror. "You're making me into this man's whore?"

"No Harry they'd never do that!" Snape spoke up and Harry froze.

"You just called me Harry…" the man had never once said his first name, and then a thought occurred to Harry and apparently it hit Hermione and Ron too. "Don't tell me it's you…" Snape stared at him with soft eyes. "It's you? Oh Merlin it's you!"

"Yes Harry, you are engaged to marry Severus." Dumbledore spoke up again. "It's a perfect match for you both."

"Oh really? A man who spent most of my school years bullying and taunting me and my friends not to mention constantly trying to get me into trouble just because my father and idiot godfathers bullied him is a great match." He spoke with clear sarcasm. "Plus he tried to get Voldemort to spare my mother and didn't care if I or my dad survived, and he didn't care in my third year if I got arrested for freeing Black!"

"Harry all that is in the past now, this marriage is good for you and Severus we all think so."

"We don't." Hermione and Ron spoke up.

"This is absurd, how can you do this to Harry?" Hermione snapped. "Arranged marriages are one thing but to a man like Professor Snape a man who's old enough to be his father?"

"And you threaten to take away his magic and memories? How cruel and sadistic are all you bastards?"

"Ronald that's enough! Harry is going to marry Severus…"

"You be quiet!" Molly shrank back at Harry's angry voice. "I think I know what this is about, you're all worried that I'll become the next Voldemort. This is all for the sake of politics; it has nothing to do with my interests it's all about you keeping your power!" he pointed an accusing finger at Dumbledore.

"Harry that is not the reason…"

"Don't you dare lie to me again; I'm fed up with all of you trying to destroy my life for your own pleasures. I actually thought I could trust you when I was young, but I was obviously wrong. Now I wish I'd never met any of you and so help me if I could turn back time I would make sure all of you would pay!"

"Harry please, we just want you happy." Remus tried.

"Cut the crap werewolf!" Hermione snapped and everyone gasped. Remus looked ashamed and Sirius touched his arm.

"Hermione Granger apologize to Remus right now!"

"You are not the boss of me Molly." Hermione growled that time.

"Look I know this is all sudden right now but Harry you and Severus will be married soon." Harry shook his head.

"Oh no, you're not getting an immediate answer from me. Living as a squib with no memories or married to an ex-death eater? Both sound like Hell to me, but you'll get my choice tomorrow." Without another word Harry, Ron, and Hermione all left, or better yet stormed out of the office and port-keyed back to Harry's flat. Harry punched the wall in anger, just enough to bruise his knuckles but it still hurt.

"Harry calm down…" Hermione tried but Ron stopped her.

"I can't calm down; dammit I'm fucking sick of all their Ministry bullshit!" he turned over a table. "Now I have to marry the dungeon bat of Hogwarts or I'll have everything I've loved taken from me!"

"Don't worry mate we'll find a way around this."

"That's not possible; once the contract is made it has to be fulfilled especially magical ones." Hermione ran a hand through her hair.

"Exactly, ugh!" Harry punched the wall again.

"Well every contract has a loophole, I mean if we could actually see the contract then we could find a weak spot." Ron did have a point.

"Yes Harry, even if the contract is around there is always a way to…?" Harry turned slowly to his friend, and Hermione gave him a sly smirk.

"What're you thinking about Mione?" Harry knew that smirk all too well.

"I think it's time we paid Gringotts a visit, you know the goblins love you since you have a mass fortune." Goblins loved any wizards with money, and bundles of it at that. Harry of course knew his family had more money; Griphook had told him weeks ago and had been busy getting all the vaults together.

"Yes, I'm certain that old Griphook will be happy to see me again." Harry quickly fixed his injured hand with a few simple healing spells and went to his floo.

"Master Harry Potter?" Kreacher and Dobby came to meet him.

"Hey guys, I know I gave you the rest of the day off but would you mind making a good meal for me and my friends tonight?" they smiled happily at him.

"Dobby and Kreacher would be delighted!" they ran back into the kitchen after hugging Harry.

"They are too cute sometimes." Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, let's go." The golden trio flooed directly into the lobby of Gringotts, and while Harry was looking ready to kill, he was about to take control of his own life once more and this time everyone was going to pay.

_**Is this a good start, I know that some of you weren't too happy about me creating a lengthy fic from 'I Can't Love You', but the old version is still up and I will say now some parts will be different as I said before.**_

_**I will say now, that while Harry isn't walking into the marriage blindly, he is going to make everyone who's messed up his life regret everything.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	2. Gringotts

_**Hello everyone, now this might be slightly shocking but at the last minute I decided to add in a few more characters pertaining to Harry marrying Snape.**_

_**See what I'm doing is I'm going to throw in a part in this chapter that explains Harry can have more than one husband/wife. I'm giving him four, as for whom you'll have to read the next chapter to see. This is just a start for when Harry decides who he's going to marry but Snape will be the main husband/wife.**_

_**Also I decided to make Harry bisexual in this one so there will still be slash and mpreg. Having four brides gives Harry complete domination, plus it will add to his rise of power taking over the Ministry with Ron and Hermione behind him of course. I will say now, two husbands and two wives for Harry, but no abuse or rape.**_

_**I am sorry if some of you don't like the sudden change, but I wanted to bring this up a bit so please just read before you judge. **_

_**Written by myself and my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Gringotts:_

Harry and his two friends made their way into the large lobby of Gringotts, passing all the goblins, guards, and the few witches and wizards that were speaking to them. As they approached the large front desk Harry cleared his throat and the goblin looked up at him.

"How can I help you today?"

"I'm Harry Potter, and I wish to speak with the goblin Griphook."

"Very well Mr. Potter, I will be right back." The goblin turned around leaving through a door, and then returned with Griphook who smiled at Harry.

"Ah Mr. Potter, I had a feeling I would be seeing you soon."

"You know about the contract then?" Griphook nodded.

"Follow me, we can discuss this privately and your friends are welcome to come." Ron and Hermione followed behind them to a private room. Griphook let them in, sealed the door, and motioned for them to sit at the large stone table. "Would you like some tea?"

"No thanks." Harry declined as did Ron and Hermione.

"Very well." Griphook snapped his fingers and some scrolls appeared on the table. "Now concerning the contract that you've been told about, what are your questions?"

"For starters, when was the contract made?" Harry knew that if the contract had been made recently it had to have a flaw. He was legal age which meant no contract could be made without his consent, even if Dumbledore, Black, and Lupin made it.

"It was made before your fifteenth birthday." Griphook showed him the date on the contract and the seal to prove it. "Since Dumbledore was your magical guardian at the time the contract is legal, as for the marriage well that is also legal."

"It's true, that seal is magic." Hermione waved her fingers over the seal and tiny hints of magic tingled her fingers.

"So I have no choice but to marry Snape, dammit it all!" Harry cursed under his breath, but was confused by the grin on Griphook's face. "Why are you smiling?"

"Well Mr. Potter, as it turns out while you and Snape have to marry…there's also the matter of your inheritances."

"Inheritances? I only have the fortune left behind by my parents…"

"Ah yes, but as it turns out your family bloodlines run back quite a few centuries." Griphook pulled out a scroll and showed it to Harry. It was the Potter family tree, and the lines did in fact go back to nearly over a thousand years including the Peverell Family and even…Godric Gryffindor?

"I don't understand, I know that my family is descended from the Peverells but Gryffindor himself?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact your ancestor Atticus Gryffindor, second son of Godric Gryffindor was the one who began your bloodline all the way down to the Peverell family and to the Potters. This means that you are in fact Lord Peverell, Lord Potter, and Lord Gryffindor but…there is also the chance where you can claim the title of Lord Black."

"How so? Sirius Black is the only heir left in the Black family…"

"Ahh yes, but since he was declared 'dead' last year his title as Lord Black was passed down to you. Even if he is still alive he hasn't reclaimed the title for himself in the given time, so you are open for the lordship."

"And what about Draco Malfoy, his mother is Narcissa Black and she is Sirius Black's cousin?" Hermione pointed that out.

"He would only have the title of Lord Malfoy when his father passes it down, and Mrs. Malfoy isn't 'Lady Black' so she has no control of the title. Would you like to claim the lordship now?" Harry wasn't sure about it, but Griphook was hinting at something that might work in his favor.

"Just a minute Griphook, these titles, is there a chance they would work around with the marriage?"

"Yes indeed, in fact while you marry Severus Snape these titles all will claim you as Lord of the household. This means Mr. Potter that you would be the…dominant male in the marriage despite Snape's age and his mother's family the Prince Clan. This also means that you can have more than one husband and or wife."

"More than one…how'd you know I'm bisexual?" Ron and Hermione stared at him while Griphook just laughed.

"Wait, Harry we thought you were gay?"

"No Ron, I'm bi I did date your sister and Cho remember? I guess I prefer both but…Griphook how many can I have and why didn't I know about this sooner?"

"Let me see…" Griphook opened another scroll and smiled again after looking it over. "Oh, it says here you can have up to five if you choose, but the fifth husband/wife would simply be known as Mr. or Mrs. Potter, no title whatsoever. As for why you weren't told well, it was in the will of your parents that we only tell you when you were of legal age so that Dumbledore couldn't get a hold of the titles and choose the brides for you."

"Manipulative old bastard." Ron mumbled.

"I agree, now will you have four or five?"

"I think I'll settle with four, counting Snape." Harry grimaced at the name. "What do you think guys?"

"I think it's a bit odd, but if I remember correctly the titles each require different wives or husbands, and since you're already engaged to Snape you can have maybe two of each, two husbands and two wives."

"I agree with Hermione mate, and you can choose whom to marry right?" Ron looked at Griphook who nodded.

"The other three will have to be pureblooded though Mr. Potter, excuse me Lord Potter. See these titles go back very far so the old laws are withheld in them, and you'll need to have heirs with each one and since wizards can get pregnant that shouldn't be a problem."

"No, it's just the matter of consummation." Harry didn't want to bed Snape, but contracts all together with marriage said married couples had to bed regardless of love or not.

"Also, if you have another husband besides Mr. Snape the men will have to take titles as 'Consort Potter or Black', or whichever titles you give them and the ladies will simply go by 'Lady' and their titles."

"Sounds reasonable, now does the contract with Snape say when I have to marry him?"

"No, it merely states you have to get married but I wouldn't wait around Lord Potter." Harry thought for a moment, and then an idea came to him.

"How about a year?"

"A year Harry?" Ron stared at him.

"Yeah, I won't rush into any of these weddings I'll need time to get a place together for myself and my ladies and consorts."

"Well actually…" Griphook produced a scroll, one that held a property title in Harry's name. "This property is actually on Gryffindor lands, near Godric's Hollow but shielded and far stronger wards than Potter Manor. It is rather worn down, and I think it would take maybe half a year to repair even with magic."

"Gryffindor Hall and Estate, hmmm looks more like a castle." Harry showed the picture to Ron and Hermione.

"It's big like one but not as big as Hogwarts, perhaps slightly smaller than half that school. Now then Lord Potter, as representative of your family estates would you like for me to speak to Dumbledore and the others with you or do you wish to do this alone or have me do it myself?"

"Well, first off I will take the title of Lord Black, and second I need to find myself three other 'brides'. I have two in mind, so I will have contracts made to their families in the ways of the old laws and new ones. The third…that one may be a bit tricky…" Harry had an idea for the second husband, but it would be tough.

"I can arrange a meeting if you desire so with the chosen brides and their families?"

"That would be great Griphook, and just to be clear their names will go with the titles is that it?"

"Indeed so, but they will have the name Potter along with the title names you grant them. Now I will have the paperwork filled out by this afternoon, and I can have the meeting scheduled for tomorrow morning for the 'brides' and Snape and Dumbledore in the afternoon and you may choose to be present along with Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley."

"We will come if Harry comes." Ron spoke up and Hermione nodded.

"Very well then, Lord Potter you are now Lord Black, Lord Gryffindor, and Lord Peverell. Your chosen fiancés/fiancées will be contacted this afternoon."

"Who will you choose Harry?" Hermione was very curious.

"Well…you'll see." Harry had made up his mind who the three would be, and walked a little distance away to whisper into Griphook's large ear. The goblin smiled slyly at him, and then nodded.

"I will make the arrangements; I'll see you tomorrow morning Lord Potter." Griphook held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry held up a hand.

"One more thing Griphook, I'd like to make a large withdrawal from the main family vault."

"What for mate?" Ron and Hermione looked a bit stunned.

"Well I did say that I was going to get married in a year, but since Gryffindor Hall and its estate is going to need some work I think my two best friends and I will take a vacation the year after tomorrow. Maybe, a six or seven month trip around the world?" Brown and blue eyes widened in shock. "I can make arrangements for the trip, all we've got to do is have our spots chosen by the end of the week and off we go."

"You mean that?" Hermione had always wanted to travel around the world; she had told Harry this during their sixth year.

"Oh yes, you two have stuck with me through it all and you're going to be there for me in the weddings as my best mate and woman."

"Mate…Harry you're the best." They shared a hug, and then Harry turned around to Griphook.

"Shall I have the withdrawal conjured to Muggle Money Lord Potter?"

"Yes, I'm taking my friends on a muggle vacation and when we return the wedding plans will begin."

"You want big weddings Harry?" Ron never saw Harry as the kind of guy who'd like huge weddings.

"Well…nothing too extravagant or expensive just some ceremonies with family and friends; if anything the most expensive things will likely be the robes/gowns and rings."

"I think I agree, you can just ask Dobby and Kreacher to make a feast for all the weddings." Hermione knew Harry cared for his elves despite what she thought of enslaving magical creatures, but the two elves were free to do as they wished and Harry took care of them as they did for him.

"Might need to give them help, perhaps I can borrow some house elves."

"Very well then Lord Potter, I will make the arrangements and just so you know any rings you give your brides/husbands will be sealed with your magic."

"What is that exactly?"

"It's an old magic that tells you if they are in any danger or if they try anything sneaky or wrong against you."

"It's almost like a master/slave ring, tells you where and what they're doing at all times." Hermione leaned into Ron's arm around her shoulders. "There's a catch though, with the rings comes a vow that the 'master' won't physically or verbally abuse his 'slaves', it's a new rule that was put into place with the old laws after several 'wives' or 'husbands' came forward claiming their masters got out of line with them and they ended up in hospitals battered and bruised, sometimes raped."

"As much as I hate Snape I wouldn't do that to anyone, nor would I wish it on anyone." Harry resented the marriage but since he had no choice and he was the 'master' Snape would have no choice but to obey him.

"Smart choice Lord Potter, now is that everything?" Harry thought for a moment, it sounded like he had everything he needed done. Now all he had to look forward to were the meetings, the vacation, and the upcoming weddings.

"I think that's all, thanks for your help Griphook." They shook hands.

"You are quite welcome; I will see you first thing in the morning." Griphook left out the door and Harry followed behind with Ron and Hermione. They all knew tomorrow would be heated up; such marriages weren't exactly common in the magical world today. Either way Harry had his other three brides picked out and while he figured two of them would give the marriage some thought, the other male he chose would likely put up a fight.

_**Again sorry for the sudden changes, but this just came to me and I wanted to bring it to life. This is a rewrite of I Can't Love You, but rewrites have some big changes made and if you don't like the sudden change you don't have to continue reading.**_

_**Two wives and two husbands, so expect lemons in future chapters I won't leave that out. Expect mpreg and normal pregnancies too, but there will be some cursing and yelling but no abuse.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	3. Meetings

_**Ok guys, I got this one out as quickly as I could so here it comes. This here reveals the three other 'brides' Harry's chosen, and if you don't like them I'm sorry but I chose them for a good reason and there will be a plot line following them all. It wasn't just my opinion though, AnnaBoleyna1536 helped me choose.**_

_**I'm sorry to say that to the reviewer who asked for Ron and Hermione to be the brides Harry chose I'm sorry I just couldn't do that. I mean it did sound interesting but unless I made this just a HarryxHermione or HarryxRon fic I couldn't see it happening here. I'm very sorry, but I chose the brides carefully.**_

_**Remember there is still slash and mpreg, but also normal pregnancies with the wives and there will be cursing and I will say mild violence but not abusive just a small smack in case someone gets smart with their master husband.**_

_**Written by myself and AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Gringotts, the next morning:_

Harry walked into the private hall Griphook had set up for him to meet with his possible brides and their families. Both he and his friends were sitting with Griphook waiting for them to show, he was eager to see how this would play out and if by chance the brides chose not to accept his offer it was fine he had backups just in case, and as callous as that sounded Harry was doing what was required to have his titles filled.

"They should be here any moment Lord Potter." Griphook had the contracts set out; everything was in order for this.

"You're sure about this mate?" Ron didn't know who Harry had chosen for his brides, but one of them Harry knew he'd likely object on.

"I am Ron, I am." Ron and Harry dressed up for this, wearing expensive black and silver silk dress robes bought by Harry the evening before which Ron nearly objected to but Harry said he needed his best man and woman to look good for the meetings.

"No matter whom you choose Harry, we're still with you on this." Hermione smiled, she had also dressed up for this occasion. Her long hair was pulled back in a fancy bun with a curl down her shoulder, her makeup looked good and she wore a dark purple blouse with a black skirt and leggings. Her black high heels she hadn't worn in months, but she wore them today.

"Thank you Mione, and remember let me do most of the talking ok?" they nodded while Harry smiled and then a knock came at the door.

"They have arrived Lord Potter." Flagnook another goblin poked his head through the door.

"Bring them in." Harry nodded and the doors opened revealing his three intended brides. Ron and Hermione stared widely at them, but mainly at the other man Harry chose to wed. Inside stepped Astoria Greengrass and her father, Cho Chang and her parents, and last but not least Draco and Narcissa Malfoy, and their eyes all widened when they saw Harry. The only reason Lucius hadn't come was because Harry specifically asked for Narcissa to show, she would be more understanding in advising Draco.

"Welcome everyone, please have a seat." The chairs moved to let them take a seat. Cho stared dreamily at Harry, Astoria seemed a bit confused to why she had been called here, and Draco well…he was just stunned that Potter called him and his mother here.

"I'm sure you're all wondering as to why I've called you here, so here's the case. I have recently come into more inheritances than I thought, and as it turns out those inheritances require/allow me to have more than one marriage partner."

"What sort of inheritances Potter?" Lord Greengrass asked.

"Please call me Lord Potter, or if you prefer you can call me by my other titles, Lord Black, Lord Peverell, or Lord Gryffindor." All eyes save for the ones who already knew widened. "It turns out that my family is descended directly from the Gryffindor bloodline and of course from Ignotus Peverell, as for the Black title since my former godfather Sirius Black 'died' last year he failed to retain his status as Lord of the Black family which left me his only heir. I have taken the title of Lord Black so I now have control over the Black vaults, all of them including the ones left behind by Bellatrix Lestrange."

"So…these inheritances require more than one husband or wife Lord Potter?" Lady Chang asked him. "We all thought you were gay?"

"Actually I'm bisexual, I prefer both I did date your daughter at a time and I wasn't too happy about how we ended things." Cho looked down blushing.

"Lord Potter, could we get back to my wife's question?" Lord Chang seemed a little impatient.

"Yes, that's why I've asked you here. I wish to make a proposal to your daughters and of course to you young Draco."

"But you're already engaged to Severus?" Narcissa pointed out and Harry glared slightly.

"By force Mrs. Malfoy, that's actually what brought me here to find out about my titles. Each requires a different wife/consort, and with each marriage my wives/consorts will receive a title as well."

"And what titles would we receive…my lord?" Astoria sounded extremely nervous.

"Well if you three except my proposals, which is entirely your decision by the way, you Astoria will receive the title of Lady Peverell, Cho will receive the title of Lady Gryffindor, and Draco will receive the title of Consort Black whereas Snape will receive the title of Consort Potter."

"Is there anything else that will come with the titles?" Lord Greengrass asked.

"Each wife/consort will receive a reasonable allowance each month, they will each have their own wing when Gryffindor Hall is rebuilt and a fair amount of house elves that will look after them but the elves answer to me mainly and if I find out about any form of mistreatment there will be consequences. That goes for everyone, and despite the allowance I wish for my ladies and consorts to get jobs I will not have them become lazy snobs for the rest of their lives."

"You wish for us to work?" Astoria seemed a little tense.

"It doesn't have to be a fancy job, you can have any sort of job as long as you work most of the day and if you need help finding one I will help you and of course prostitution doesn't count."

"How dare you insinuate that!" Draco slammed his fist on the table.

"Draco that's enough." Narcissa spoke calmly. "Forgive him Lord Black."

"Mother!"

"It's alright Mrs. Malfoy, it was merely a statement. Now as for rules of the house my ladies and consorts have to obey my rules. It's in the ways of the old laws which is how my inheritances were made and done, once we are married I will set out a range of rules they will follow and once we are wed we're bound for life."

"Meaning no divorce, due to the old laws?" Cho asked quietly.

"Yes, but the rule for me is that I treat you all equally and that includes no neglect, abuse, or forced sex. We will have to however consummate on the wedding night."

"And what if they cannot produce heirs?" Narcissa asked.

"Mrs. Malfoy the only way your son wouldn't be able to give me an heir would be if he weren't powerful and I've seen that he is. Wizard pregnancies are solely based on the strength of their magic and even Snape would be able to conceive."

"I see…"

"We have the contracts made out, they mainly require the signatures of the intended brides and consorts but the ladies and lords of their family homes can sign as well." Griphook handed each group a contract which they looked over together.

"I am not agreeing to this!" Draco glared at Harry. "I am already seeing someone."

"Draco…" Narcissa looked over the contract. "Lord Black, could I speak with my son alone please?"

"Yes, right in there." Harry pointed to a door to the next room. Narcissa took Draco's contract and had him follow her into the next room. "Take your time looking over the contracts, but we'll need an answer by today." Cho and Astoria looked to their parents, and after several moments of reading and whispering they all made eye contact with Harry.

"I will marry you Lord Potter." Cho spoke with a shy smile, Harry knew she'd make a good wife she was sweet and beautiful, not to mention loyal.

"I will marry you as well." Astoria gave a light smile with a blush, she was beautiful like her older sister but she was also cunning and headstrong. Harry had admired both girls in his school years, though part of him had been unsure if they would accept the proposals and they weren't accepting it blindly.

"You give us your word you will treat our daughters with respect and loyalty?" Lord Chang asked.

"I give you my word, as long as they are loyal and respectful to me as well I will let no harm come to them." sometime after he said that Narcissa and Draco reappeared and took their seats again.

"Draco." Narcissa looked at her son, who seemed rather tense more than the girls had been. His face was pale and his eyes were cold.

"I…I accept your proposal…Lord Black." He spoke stiffly.

"Very good." Harry had thought Draco was rather attractive, just bold and boastful he'd have to remedy that somewhat. "Now all four weddings will take place in six months during that time I will be away, but I will be writing to you all as I'm gone and I will be checking up on the Hall and it's estate. We will discuss the plans when I return, and I will say now it won't be anything too extravagant."

"I understand." Cho smiled. "I wouldn't want a super expensive wedding."

"I suppose we can manage with that." Lord Greengrass spoke and Astoria nodded.

"Yes." Narcissa nodded. "When will we expect you back Lord Black?"

"I will tell you, for now I just need you to sign the contracts and you may keep your copies for reference." He passed them quills, and they all signed the contracts.

"We will see you later then Lord Potter." They all bid him good day, the girls left smiling but Draco left without another word after his mother. Griphook took their copies of the contracts and sealed them.

"That went better than I thought." Hermione smirked.

"You chose Malfoy Harry?" Ron was still stunned.

"Yes Ron, he's not as bad as you think anymore remember?"

"Well yes, but you do know how Lucius will take this don't you?" Harry nodded he knew Lucius and Narcissa would use this marriage to regain their status in the magical world, but Harry had his own reasons to marry their only son and they wouldn't pass up the opportunity. "Ok just making sure."

"Now we just have to wait for Dumbledore and Snape to come." Harry smirked, he would deal and learn to live with Snape but Dumbledore was going to pay for meddling with his life. "Thank you for your help Griphook."

"You are quite welcome Lord Potter."

"Now we wait is anyone up for lunch?" they all nodded. "Care to join us Griphook?"

"No thank you Lord Potter, I have other business to attend to but I will see you in a few hours."

"Yes, we'll be here." Harry left with his two best friends, they would return soon enough to deal with the others.

_Later that day:_

"Ugh what is taking them so long?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrived back at Gringotts may two hours after they ate lunch together, but Dumbledore and Snape were already twenty minutes late.

"Just stay patient Ron, if they aren't here within the next ten minutes we can ask the other goblins to find them." Ron wasn't very patient, but he'd manage.

"Fine, just wish they'd get here already."

"It'll be done soon enough Ron, don't worry." Hermione patted his leg.

"Lord Potter." Flagnook returned.

"Bring them in please." Inside stepped not only Dumbledore and Snape, but also the entire Weasley Clan and members of the Order which included Kingsley, Moody, Black, Lupin, and Minerva. "I thought I only asked for Dumbledore and Snape."

"We wanted to see you Harry." Sirius said and Harry glared.

"And to hear your decision, you said you'd tell us today." Moody spoke in his usual gruff voice.

"Yes, and my decision is this…while I detest this whole marriage I have no choice but to accept." All their eyes brightened. "But there is a slight twist."

"What twist?" Dumbledore's twinkle diminished slightly.

"It seems that there's more to my family bloodlines than I thought, and as it turns out I have inherited not just one but four titles."

"What?" Sirius and Remus' eyes widened.

"Other than my title as Lord Potter, I also hold the titles of Lord Peverell, Lord Black, and Lord Gryffindor." Now everyone's eyes widened.

"How can you have four titles?" Moody didn't seem to buy it.

"It's simple; my family is directly descended from the Gryffindor and Peverell bloodlines straight from Atticus Gryffindor and Ignotus Peverell, Lord Potter is my birthright which I'm sure you all know, and Lord Black well…after Sirius was proclaimed dead last year he failed to reinitiate himself as Head of the House of Black, so it was passed to me. Each title requires a different marriage partner, which I've already taken care of."

"W-What?" Snape looked as if he'd been told Harry had chosen someone else over him.

"Don't worry Snape you'll be the main consort, as a matter of fact your title is going to be Consort Potter, whereas Draco Malfoy will be named Consort Black, Cho Chang as Lady Gryffindor, and Astoria Greengrass as Lady Peverell." Snape looked ready to faint.

"Harry Potter what is the meaning of this?" Molly's voice went stern.

"I'm simply fulfilling my roles Mrs. Weasley, and in the next six months my ladies and my consorts will be wed to me. I am taking my role as the dominant male in the marriages, and all my 'brides' will answer only to me."

"And they agreed to the proposals." Ron smirked. "Every single one though Malfoy took a little more convincing on his mother's part."

"Harry…are you sure those are the right choices? Surely someone from your own house would do better than…?" Dumbledore was trying to guilt him, but it wouldn't work.

"I chose them for a reason old man, and that is all I'm saying. The weddings will take place in six months, during that time I'm having a home built for my family and the rules will be laid out the day after the wedding night."

"And where will you be during those months?"

"On a vacation with my two best friends, we won't be heard from by any of you. I will write to my brides though, to tell them how I am and that I look forward to our big day." Harry gave a smirk. "Oh and by the way, none of you are invited to the weddings save for Bill, Charlie, and the twins since Ron told me they were against the marriage in the first place."

"Harry…you don't want us at your weddings?" Sirius sounded pathetic like the dog he was.

"No I don't, you should've stuck up for me you dumb dog. Oh and since I'm now the head of the Black family all the vaults are under my name, but I'll let you keep your own vault which I'm sure is still filled with the money you earned from your job. You can also keep Grimmauld place I have no use for it."

"Harry I think you're being too harsh." Arthur tried but a glare from his son and Hermione and Harry made him shut up.

"He's doing what's best for him, not for you." Hermione snarled. "You actually opened this door when Harry wanted to see the contract for himself and you know goblins obey those with oodles of money."

"Indeed so, and Griphook here was more than willing to help me. The only reason none of you knew about this was because it was in the wills of my parents that only I know when I was of age. Now as I said before I want none of you near me or my consorts and ladies, they answer to me alone and that's how it's going to be. Severus…"

"Y-Yes?" Snape had gone extremely white and quiet.

"I will speak to you when I get back, our wedding will be first and you will be required to attend the other weddings and you will get along with the others. Also, it will be you giving me the heirs not the other way around. Now if you'll excuse us we have a portkey to catch." Harry stood up with Ron and Hermione, and they left the room after thanking Griphook once more.

"Harry wait!" Sirius called out to him.

"Goodbye Black." With that Harry pulled out a silver jewel encrusted comb that belonged to his mother, and it whisked him and his friends away.

_**Like how all that went down? **_

_**Next chapter might not be up for a week, I gotta update another fic plus I'm catching up on school work. Tell me what you think of the choices, were they expected or shocking? **_

_**The next chapter will be mainly a description of what our favorite trio did for the six months they were gone. After that it will go to a part where Harry will talk with Severus about their upcoming wedding and they'll discuss how they'll be living together with Draco, Astoria, and Cho. The weddings will take place in the chapter after that, and the wedding nights they'll be back to back.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	4. Discussion

_**Ok guys, might as well get this part underway cuz these things keep running fresh in my head, I gotta get them out before I forget them. **_

_**Now like I said in the last one this only has a brief description of what the golden trio did while they were gone and then it's off to where Harry and Severus talk about their life together with Draco, Cho, and Astoria so it's not going to be very long. That will come for the next one with the weddings and wedding nights.**_

_**Also I've given Harry a new look here, just to make himself feel better but I didn't change too much about him.**_

_**Written by myself and AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Six months later:_

_International Floo Port:_

"Alright, passports are in check, tickets together, luggage ready, I'd say we are all ready to get home." Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger were in London's International Floo Port deep inside the city, just returning from their six month vacation around the world. They had a lot of fun and plenty of relaxation, but it was time to return to home sweet home.

Harry had kept his word and wrote to all of his fiancées, each one of them save for maybe Draco were looking forward to their upcoming weddings. The plans had been made and all they had to do was wait for the dates to come. Gryffindor Hall was restored to its former glory, but some modern touches had been added just to make it more suitable. The wings were ready and set for the consorts and wives; they just had to make themselves at home after they married.

Severus had tried to find out why Harry decided to have four brides instead of just him, he was a bit jealous but Harry told him to suck it up. Just because Dumbledore had forced him to marry the man he wasn't going to give him any information until he was certain Severus would obey him alone. Dumbledore still had his hooks in Snape, and Harry had to get them out.

"Harry?" Hermione nudged him.

"Oh sorry Hermione, hey let's get some coffee before we head home eh?" they nodded, and now that Harry looked at them they had all changed somewhat. Hermione had put a permanent straightening charm on her hair to tame the bushiness, now instead of just going past her shoulders it now covered her front. Her body was built, she'd done some exercising over the trips and she looked good with a slight tan.

Ron and Harry on the other hand, their bodies were well toned out and they both grew a few more inches. Harry's hair had grown longer, just past his neck and he had a slight shadow but he was due to shave soon. Ron also had a slight beard growing, and he wanted to keep it because Hermione found it attractive as long as it didn't get too shaggy. Ron was tanned too, he looked good but Harry kept his usual white look though it had a slight more color to it. They all looked very good; the trip had been good for them.

"Over here." They exited the lobby of the port and went to the little café on the other end.

"What can I get for you three?" the waitress came over to them.

"Cappuccino please." Hermione ordered.

"Same here." Ron tried all new foods on the trip, and in the six months they were gone Harry and his friends visited one new country each month. First month was in Milan Italy, the second in Pompeii, the third in Peru Brazil, the fourth in Cairo Egypt, the fifth in Sydney Australia, and the sixth in Honolulu Hawaii their favorite spot.

"I'll take a latte thanks." The waitress nodded and left. Harry fiddled with the hand woven bead bracelet he'd gotten in Cairo, one he'd had the Gryffindor symbol sewn into.

Harry had bought souvenirs in all the spots, some for his girls and his men, but they would be given to them on the wedding nights. He'd picked them out especially, and he knew his brides/consorts would like them even if they didn't say so out loud.

"So you're getting married soon Harry, what're you thoughts now after six months?" Hermione and Ron didn't talk much about the engagements, figured Harry wanted to relax over the last few months and they were right.

"I'm not that mad about Snape anymore, I've had a little time to think things over and I guess things might work out if he behaves."

"You're still mad he forced into this though right?"

"Yes Ron I am, but mainly at the Ministry, the Order, and Dumbledore since they don't trust me enough to realize I would never be like Voldemort."

"True, my guess is they never had much faith in any of us but you were the main issue for them." Hermione sighed.

"Yeah, but after a while…they'll all see just how powerful I can be." The waitress returned with their drinks. "Thanks."

"What's your plan though Harry?" Hermione had been curious, but she wasn't bugging Harry about it.

"I think now's not a good time to discuss it, but Mione believe me you two will be included in it once I settle some more with my partners."

"Give it a rest Mione, he'll tell us when he's ready." Ron rubbed her shoulders.

"I know, I was just making sure. Now let's hurry up Harry you have people to meet with later." All three finished their coffees and while Harry paid the bill Hermione tipped the waitress. They shrank their luggage and summoned a cab to take them to a flat Harry rented out for the time being. Once they arrived Harry paid the cabbie and it took Ron and Hermione home while Harry went up to his room. After he reached his floor, he spotted Severus there at his room door, just as he expected.

"You're here." Severus looked a little scared, Harry's dominate powers had taken their toll into the man.

"Yes, I said I would be." He had written to Severus telling him when to meet him here. They would talk, and then Harry would see just how far Dumbledore had sunk his hooks into the former death eater. Severus was going to be his, forced marriage or not the dominant side in Harry made sure no one had any rights to touch his brides. "Come in." Harry unlocked the door magically and muggle wise, let Severus in, and locked it again along with a silencing charm.

"You've changed somewhat…"

"I figured I should, sit." Severus sat in the chair in the small kitchen. "You don't look too bad yourself." From what Harry could see Severus had lost some weight but didn't look sickly. His hair grew a little longer and it was shiny, and his height, well Harry was as tall as him now but still younger.

"Thanks."

"I can tell you're nervous, and it's not just you. Simply being in my presence makes you feel uneasy." Severus stared at him. "My dominant powers are working their ways into you, so you will feel like this for a while. It will be the same for the others." He saw Severus flinch at that.

"Why…why must there be others?"

"Because Severus my titles need more than one heir, different ones at that. You will become Consort Potter, and whichever heir you have will take on the title of Lord or Lady Potter when I pass. If you don't like the idea of…sharing me, you'll just have to adjust because you are in fact the main consort. That doesn't make you superior to the others; it just makes you my first."

"The old laws…?" Severus knew how this came to be, he just wasn't sure if he'd like it or not.

"Yes, they require and allow me to have more than one marriage partner. I think you'll get along fine with Draco and Astoria but you are NOT going to bully anyone especially Cho. I'm aware she's a bit sensitive but that's part of her charm. Don't forget Severus that I am the one in charge of these marriages, and if I find you or Draco mistreat the other two there will be consequences and the same will go for them as well." Severus looked very uneasy now.

"Will I have to…" he mumbled slightly. "Will all of us…be intimate together?" he couldn't even say it without stuttering. Harry knew he'd ask about that.

"Yes, but only my seed will impregnate all of you. In the magical ways of the old laws the master sperm is what creates the heirs, the rest well…it doesn't work."

"Magical spells…?" Harry nodded.

"In a way, meaning the only heirs you all birth will have me as their father, none from Draco or you. A bit confusing yes, but that's how it is."

"Will we each have more than one?"

"Yes, and though the first born from each will take the titles on my side the others will have moderate shares when they are of age. Although, since you come from the Prince family a second child could take the Prince title, just as a second child with Draco could take the Malfoy title and so on with Astoria and Cho's families." Truthfully Daphne's children would have more access to the Greengrass family titles, but with what Harry knew Daphne didn't want the titles or the fortunes so it was likely if she refused it would pass to Astoria.

"How am I going to get along with them?"

"You will learn to live with them, though you will have your own wing and rooms. I even took the liberty of building a potions lab for you, but you will still get a job. I won't have my consorts, wives, or future children becoming lazy snobs." Severus seemed to understand, then again Harry knew he wasn't the type to just sit around and do nothing all day. "You may not like this Severus, but you have no choice in the matter."

"Harry I love you…." Harry gave a stern glare.

"Love? I find that hard to believe, but we'll just wait and see where your real loyalties lie." Severus stared at him in fear, the magic was stronger now. "Dumbledore wanted you to marry me because I'm sure he thought it'd be a good way to ensure I didn't turn out like Voldemort, though he didn't count on me taking my role as your dominant husband."

"No…no that wasn't the reason…"

"Oh yes it's his reason, your reason was probably just so you could replace my dear mother with her only son." Severus flinched, and started to shake. "Yes, perhaps that is it. I didn't want to marry you but seeing as I have no choice oh well, but you obey me and me alone."

"I never wanted to hurt you." Severus looked down.

"Oh really? So all those years of bullying were just your own ways of showering me with affection? C'mon Severus you should know better, or maybe you don't." Harry glared hard. "You constantly compared me to my father, a man I never met nor knew, you bullied me in front of your precious Slytherins, plus you tried to get me into trouble when Black was freed in my third year."

"I made mistakes…I know but I just…"

"No, look Severus either way you get what you want. You'll be married to me, you'll live with me and your brother and sister wives, you'll have my children as will they, and you'll have a nice house but you follow my orders." Harry stood up and took the older man's chin in his hand. He forced him to look up and study his features. "Hmmm…now that I look at you there is some attraction, perhaps there's hope for you after all." Severus flinched again.

Harry let go of his chin and motioned for Severus to stand up in the middle of the room. Harry circled him, looking him up and down like a piece of meat though he wasn't intending to. Severus was thin, but not too thin and he was tall but somewhat built; the one thing that caught Harry's eye was his arse, it had a nice shape to it.

"D-Does my appearance displease you?" it was barely above a whisper.

"No actually, you seem rather handsome and built for me." Harry touched the man's back, and felt him tremble. "Don't be scared, I won't do anything to you until our wedding night." He moved back and faced Severus. "Now, our wedding is in two weeks so I have no doubts that you have a set of robes to wear. I don't care if you invite the Malfoys but no one from the Order is allowed in."

"I….I understand." The older man nodded.

"The ceremony is going to be held at Gryffindor Hall in the gardens at approximately four o'clock, but only you and I will remain there until the next wedding."

"When will that be?"

"The week after, which will give you time to settle in your own wing. Once I am married to Draco you will keep yourself discrete until the morning after that ceremony, the next week I will marry Cho, and then the week after I will marry Astoria." Severus nodded in understanding.

"What rules will you have for me?"

"The rules I will tell you the day after the wedding, and during the week you and I will bed each night."

"How often…?"

"I will decide that, it's not like I'm going to bed all of you every night for the rest of your lives. Alright now I suggest you go home and prepare yourself for the ceremony, oh and after we're married you are forbidden from speaking to Dumbledore. You are not to call, write, visit, or even say hello to him if you see him anywhere." Severus only nodded; he knew he couldn't disobey Harry once they wed. "Also, don't tell him I told you that. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good, you can go now…I'll see you at the altar." Severus nodded again and slowly left the flat. Once he was gone Harry pulled out his trunk and searched around for the souvenirs. They were all jewels, individually wrapped and handmade and each one had a magical spell on them for protection. His ladies and consorts would wear them at all times, and the only way they'd come off was if Harry took them off himself. It was something Hermione had taught him, in an old book with old spells she'd gotten in a bookshop that sold used and new books.

He would be married to all four brides/consorts in just a matter of weeks; he would have them as his and his alone. He had thought about them over the last few months even as he wrote to them. Astoria and Cho were looking forward to their weddings as was Severus, but something was off with Draco. Harry had seen him acting odd before the proposal, and he'd found out that Draco had been seeing Blaise Zabini after the war ended.

Either way soon Draco would be wed to Harry, and Harry knew before his plan went into action he'd have to protect his brides first.

Family always comes first.

_**Not much but it's not a lot to expect because the weddings are up next. Now the next chapter may take a while because it's ALL of the weddings and wedding nights so it will be long. Expect slash and lemons, but I'll keep the details minimal due to the dumb rules.**_

_**Might have it up by next week, and can you imagine what's going on with Draco?**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	5. Consort Weddings

_**Ok guys sorry again but at the last minute I decided to switch the chapters up instead of doing one HUGE wedding chapter I'm doing one for the consorts and one for the brides, if I did all four I'd have write up to twenty pages. Hey at least the slash comes first right?**_

_**Warning: mentions of slash not too descriptive because of the rules, and mentions of abuse. This is pretty much just the weddings and the wedding nights for our group. Now after the first wedding the others I'll fly through, but not too much.**_

_**Written by myself and my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_A few weeks later:_

_Gryffindor Hall, Harry's room:_

The weeks had passed and the day had arrived. Harry Potter's weddings were underway and today was the first, his marriage to Severus Tobias Snape. The arrangements had been made perfectly, it was all ready and in just a few minutes Harry would be married to his main consort.

There weren't that many guests, but enough of those who Harry still trusted. Ron was his best man, Hermione of course was his best woman, the Malfoys of course were invited since they were close to Severus, Luna and her date/boyfriend Rolf Scamander, Neville and his date but not girlfriend Hannah Abbott, Bill and Fleur, Fred and George with their dates, Charlie and his boyfriend, Dean, Seamus, and Harry's other fiancées who of course were required to attend all the weddings even if they were in them.

Only some of the Weasleys Harry trusted, from what Ron had found out they all believed forcing Harry into marriage for a petty reason with a man he felt nothing for was wrong. Molly, Arthur, and Ginny were still in league with Dumbledore, plus Harry didn't trust Ginny in the least. Griphook had told him he could have up to five brides, but he only had four right now and if Ginny found out she could probably jump at the chance to fill that spot, something Dumbledore would try too if he knew. The girl still liked Harry too much, to the point of pure ick.

Today's ceremony was simple, but it would be enough for Harry and Severus. Harry figured that he could try and get along with Severus, if he didn't it could make things worse in his other marriages and cause tension between the others. His household had to be safe and sound, and he could only do that by making his brides and consorts happy.

He didn't believe that Severus really loved him, but in the least he would be good to him. His next wedding would be in a week, but during this week he would get to know Severus a bit. The wing he'd had made for Severus was up and ready, along with a private potions lab that he was sure only Severus would use. For now, he just had to get ready.

"Harry, mate you almost ready?" Ron knocked on the door.

"Yeah Ron, just a moment." Harry quickly straightened out his robes and clipped his hair back, then put in his contacts before one last look in the mirror. Once he was certain everything was in place, he met Ron outside the room.

"You look good Harry." Hermione smiled at him. "Perfect day for a wedding don't you think?" she was wearing a long lavender and silver gown, with her hair styled in a fancy bun. Ron had on some nice robes apart from the lacy old ones from the Yule Ball; they were new, given to him by Harry as a thank you gift.

"Thanks guys, let's get going." They left to get outside, where the guests were waiting including the house elves. Dobby and Kreacher were there now, but also six younger elves they'd rescued from abusive owners, actually death eaters in Azkaban right now. They weren't freed yet, but they were under Harry's care and he was good to them; their names were Tizzy, Goldie, Wispy, Cletus, Morton, and Musty.

As they made it outside Harry marched himself down the aisle towards the altar with Ron and Hermione behind him. The area was set up with lilies and tulips, beautiful flowers perfect for a day like this. The altar was covered in the flowers, white lilies mixed in with red and yellow tulips. The guests were ready, as was the feast prepared by the elves, now all they had to do was wait for the 'bride' to come out.

The music began after Harry took his spot, and in just a few moments Severus appeared at the other end. He was dressed in green and black robes; his hair was smoothed out hanging loose, he looked pretty good, definitely handsome. He walked down the aisle and stood beside Harry, and then Harry took his hand.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to bond in magic and soul Lord Harry James Potter and Severus Tobias Snape. To bond them together is to bond their magical cores, forever that binds them to one another and more if they so choose." Which they were. "They are both here of their own free will, and so we shall continue with the ceremony. Do you, Harry James Potter take Severus Tobias Snape to be your lawfully, magically bonded husband until death do you part?"

"I do." Harry made brief eye contact with Severus when he spoke.

"And do you, Severus Tobias Snape take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully, magically bonded husband until death do you part?" Severus seemed nervous.

"I…I do."

"And do you Harry James Potter vow to protect and be loyal and faithful to your husband for as long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

"Do you Severus Snape vow to remain loyal, loving, and faithful to your husband as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." The old man grunted a bit.

"Let it be known and heard that both wizards consent to the bonding, and so we shall begin." The man bonding them, who was actually a powerful old wizard eligible for the bonding, in the manner of the old laws that is. Normally they'd use the minister of magic, but no one was in position for that right now so they used the next best thing.

The old man waved his wand over their heads, chanting a spell that made magic flow around the two wizards and they could both feel their magical cores binding together by the spell. It felt warm, and as the spell surrounded the two Harry felt the bond intensify.

"Hmm…" when the spell finished the old wizard put his wand down.

"The bonding is complete, and so it is by the power vested in me by the magic of our world I now pronounce you 'Lord Harry James Potter', and 'Consort Severus Tobias Potter', husband and husband. You may now seal this eternal bond with a kiss." Harry turned towards Severus, took his face in his hands, and kissed him lightly on the lips. The guests applauded, though the twins threw in a whistle or two, and then Harry escorted Severus down the aisle.

They made it over to the table, and while Harry sat down with his new 'husband' he summoned the elves to prepare the plates for everyone. He noticed how stiff Draco looked during the whole ceremony, he still wasn't happy about them being married in a week but he'd have to go through with it. Harry could see something troubling the blonde, but once they married Draco would have to open up to him.

"This is a lovely wedding." Bill and Fleur came over to their table.

"Thanks guys, glad you could make it." Fleur kissed Harry's cheek and Bill hugged him.

"We wouldn't miss our little brother's weddings, now would we?"

"What are your plans now Harry?" Fleur gave Severus a smile.

"I'll be inside the Hall for the week, and then the next wedding will take place here after that. You know the times right?" they nodded. "Oh good…anything on them?" they knew who he meant.

"Nothing from Dumbledore, but Mum and the others kept trying to convince us to make you see reason. She wanted to help you plan the weddings."

"She can go to hell, I'm sorry Bill but after what she did I can't allow her here or anywhere near my family."

"We understand, but be careful what you say around Ron he's still a bit sensitive on this." Bill hated the fact that his parents were all for trapping Harry in a marriage with Severus, not just because of the contract but because he'd thought they knew Harry better than that. He'd never be like Voldemort it wasn't in him to kill innocent people nor manipulate people to do his bidding; Harry did everything on his own and he didn't have to ask for help.

"Thanks for the warning, enjoy your meal and feel free to take some home if you want."

"Thank you Harry, and congratulations professor." Severus nodded at Bill. They walked away and Harry turned to the man.

"You could've told him thanks." Severus didn't say anything, just stared out into space. "Severus, answer me." Harry's tone was strict.

"I…I'm not sure what to say."

"I see, if someone tells you congrats or gives you a compliment you will say thank you understand?" Severus nodded. "Now they'll be here for a few more hours, after that we will be alone and before we…consummate our marriage, I have a few things to give you."

"Give to me?" Severus obviously hadn't expected anything other than what Harry had already told him.

"You'll see." The rest of the reception was still underway, and though Harry could tell the girls wanted to dance with their soon-to-be husband the rules of the weddings were no interaction with the other brides until their big day came. It would be worth it for all of them; he'd made sure of that.

_Some hours later:_

As soon as the last of the guests had left Harry had Severus follow him into Gryffindor Hall. They would take a tour later, for now they had to consummate the marriage but Harry didn't want to rush this. He could tell Severus had never been taken by another man; perhaps this was new to him. Harry hadn't had much experience; he'd only read and watched videos but he pretty much knew what to do.

"Come Severus." Harry led him inside the huge mansion, and after going up a few flights of stairs and down a corridor or two they finally came to the East Wing's main entrance. "This is your wing, you have four rooms; your bedroom, your lab, a library, and a large bathroom. There is a main library but you can visit it whenever you wish, your library you can fill with your own books. You can allow anyone to enter, but I will enter whenever I wish the others you can offer permission." All the wings had the same amount of rooms, but they each had only three similar rooms.

"I…" Harry stopped him.

"Let me finish Severus, I will explain the rules to you first thing tomorrow morning. You will do as I say, and that order for you to stay clear of Dumbledore and anyone he's close to or trusts will remain intact until I say otherwise. You can speak to Lucius and Narcissa but no one else other than the others wives and Draco. Understand?"

"I do." Severus nodded, and Harry took his hand leading him into the bedroom. It was huge, big enough for Severus to do as he pleased whenever he wished.

"Like it?" Severus gasped at the room in response. "Everything in here is yours as long as you live here, I have filled the closet with new clothes for you, I won't have you wearing black all the time but you still have dark colors."

"H-Harry I…I don't know what to say."

"Sit down." Harry motioned for Severus to sit at the end of the bed, and then Harry pulled out one of the cases of jewelry. It contained two items; one was the souvenir jewel piece and the other the Potter family ring. The souvenir was from Egypt, it was a golden ankh broach with small emeralds surrounding the front and back. It was handmade, but these weren't sold to just anyone, it was only made special for the right person with the right price. Okay maybe it didn't count as a souvenir, but it wasn't for Harry.

"You…?" Severus' eyes were twinkling at the jewels, especially the ring. The Potter family ring was gold with rubies and diamonds all small but with the crest smack dab in the middle.

"These are for you, I want you to wear them at all times. The ring has a spell on it that will tell me where you are at all times, not to spy on you but for protection. The necklace has a shield spell on it that should protect you from unforgivables and stunners. The only way the spells could be removed is if I took them off myself."

"They're beautiful." Harry took the ring and placed it on Severus' finger, and then he took the broach and put it in his hand.

"Keep the broach on your robes; take it off when you're asleep or in the tub but otherwise wear it at all times."

"I don't know what to say…" Severus admired the broach.

"It's not that I don't think you're incapable of defending yourself Severus, this is just my way of saying no one can harm you." Harry took the man's face in his hands, and kissed him lightly. Severus tasted pretty sweet, like almonds and honey.

"Mmm." Severus moaned into the kiss.

"It's time to consummate; now I want you to take off your clothes and lie back on the bed." Severus nodded and slowly stripped of his robes. Harry admired how white Severus was, his skin was bright white but scarred from the wars, none were ugly and most were fully healed. "You look good." Harry started removing his own clothes, and then crawled on top of Severus to kiss his nose.

"I've…I've never done it like this…"

"I know which is why I'm going to be gentle. Now be quiet, and let me do the work." Harry enjoyed feeling dominant, something he'd never felt growing up.

Harry started kissing down his husband's face and neck, actually enjoying the little moans and whimpers coming from his mouth. He nipped at the skin, getting little whines, and then stopped to take a nipple into his mouth.

'Damn he's sensitive.' The nub hardened getting a loud moan in return. Harry did the same to the other and then kissed all the way down to Severus' waist. Little Severus sprang to life as he got closer with his lips, and so Harry gave 'him' a little attention too.

"Ooooh….oh…H-Harry please…" Harry moved a finger close to Severus' entrance, first using a wandless spell to lubricate it, and then slowly slipped it inside. "AH!"

"Easy Severus, it'll hurt but it'll get better." He whispered as he added two more fingers. Severus groaned at the feeling, and then moaned as they hit something deep inside him. "There it is…"

"Mmmm…please…" Harry stopped what he was doing, spread his husband's legs open, and positioned himself at Severus' entrance.

"Take a deep breath…" Severus did so. "Now relax, this will hurt a bit." Severus nodded, and Harry pushed inside.

_Some hours later:_

"Ugh…" Harry laid next to his consort and they both breathed heavily after their third round of consummation. "You alright?"

"Yes…yes I'm fine." Severus panted hard.

"Good, there'll be more of that during the week. Now we will sleep." Harry would do the same thing for the other brides and Draco, their wedding nights and the six days after he would spend with them and then they would learn to live together as a family.

"I love you." Harry heard Severus say.

"Goodnight Severus." Harry turned over, cleaned them with his wand, and then pulled the blankets over them. He may have married the man, given him jewels and new things, even be gentle on their wedding night, but he couldn't love him, not now.

_A week later, Gryffindor Hall gardens:_

Harry stood at the altar for the second time, just a week after marrying Severus like he'd planned. The same guests that came to the first wedding came to this one as well, only this time Severus sat in front on Draco's family side with the Malfoys as a friend. Severus had come to terms with Harry marrying three others besides him, but he wasn't fully happy with it yet. He would be though, Harry knew all of his brides would get along one way or another and the girls had already bonded through their wedding preparations.

Ron and Hermione stood by him like before, and once the music began to play Harry saw Draco appear on the path walking slowly towards him. He could tell Draco was nervous, but scared too. He looked beautiful, he had on white and silver robes probably picked out by his parents, his hair had grown after a while and it was nearly as long as his father's but a little less. His eyes though, they seemed tired, afraid; yes something was definitely up with the former Slytherin.

As Draco approached him at the altar, Harry took his hand gently in his own and they faced the bonding master.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to bond in magic and soul Lord Harry James Potter and Draco Lucius Malfoy. To bond them together is to bond their magical cores, forever that binds them to one another and more if they so choose. They are both here of their own free will, and so we shall continue with the ceremony. Do you, Harry James Potter take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your lawfully, magically bonded husband until death do you part?" the same as the first, the same speech and the same vows.

"I do."

"Do you Draco Lucius Malfoy take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully, magically bonded husband until death do you part?"

"I do." Draco whispered.

"Do you both vow, to be loyal and remain faithful, through sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, to cherish each other for as long as you both shall love?" Harry had asked him to shorten that line.

"I do." Harry answered first.

"I do." Draco barely whispered that time.

"Let it be known and heard that both wizards consent to the bonding." He took out his wand and waved it over them chanting the bonding spell. The magic felt the same as it had for when Harry married Severus, but as the magic enveloped them Harry felt a slight weakness coming from Draco. "The bonding is complete, so by the power vested in me by the magic of our world I now pronounce you Lord Harry James Potter, and Consort Draco Lucius Black, husband and husband. You may now seal this eternal bond with a kiss." Harry gently leaned in to claim Draco's lips, and he too tasted sweet like cream and cherries.

'He is beautiful, just like Severus.' Harry admitted now that both men were attractive, but as he released Draco's lips he saw the blonde sway and caught him as he fainted.

"Draco!" Narcissa stood up from her seat, but Lucius stopped her.

"Hmm, I think perhaps we should let Draco rest right now. You can all stay for the reception but I'm taking my consort inside." He shot a look to Severus who nodded. Harry carried Draco inside the house and all the way to the West Wing; Draco was surprisingly light for Harry to carry, and as he set Draco down on the large bed he started to take off his outer robes to make him more comfortable. Once Harry got the first robe off something caught his eye, a large scar on Draco's left wrist. It seemed to be almost healed, but Harry also saw how thin his arm was.

'What's this…?' he moved the sleeve up and saw that the arm was covered in bruises, like a fierce hand grip. He checked the other arm with the mark, and saw the same thing but two scars on the wrist that time. Harry was tempted to look at the rest of Draco, but he wouldn't do it, not while he was like this.

He did know one thing though, someone had been abusing Draco to the point of suicide and Harry could only guess who of two people were capable of such a thing.

'Rest now Draco, while we will have to consummate the marriage I will not hurt you.' Draco whimpered, and Harry just stroked the blonde hair out of the pale face.

"Tizzy!" the little house elf appeared in the room.

"Yes Master Harry?" she bowed.

"I want you to keep an eye on Draco for a while, tell me when he wakes and if he's hungry bring him some food understand?"

"Of course master." She bowed again.

"Good, now I'll see to the guests alright?" Tizzy nodded and Harry left to tend to the rest of the reception. He would speak with Draco later on.

_Some hours later:_

"Master Harry." After the last of the guests left other than Ron and Hermione and after Severus went inside to his own wing Tizzy appeared before Harry.

"Is he awake?" she nodded.

"He be crying master, poor Master Draco be crying in fear Tizzy thinks." Harry wondered if he would.

"Bring some food to his room, I'll be in there shortly." She nodded and while Harry asked the elves to clean up the rest of the food Hermione and Ron came over to him.

"Do you think something's wrong Harry?" Hermione had seemed worried when Draco collapsed.

"I know there is, listen Hermione keep this on low ok? But in the mean time I want you both to keep an eye on Blaise Zabini and Lucius Malfoy, I think one of them isn't too happy about this or is a little too happy."

"You got it mate, and I'll keep you up to date on the Order." Ron shook his hand. "Snape ok?"

"Yeah, he's come to terms with this but he's miserable about it." Severus would be for a while, but Harry knew he and Draco got along and they were both godfather and godson so they would get along.

"Oh well, we'll see you later mate." They left and Harry went back inside to see Draco. Once he reached the master room he saw Draco curled up, shaking and sobbing on the bed.

"Draco." The blonde looked up at him with a tear streaked face. "Don't be scared, I won't hurt you." He slowly approached him and sat down next to him.

"P-Please…" Draco was so afraid, but not towards Harry.

"Draco, it's going to be ok. I won't hurt you, but we have to consummate tonight."

"I can't…" he whimpered.

"Draco, has someone been hurting you?" Draco flinched violently. "I'll take that as a yes, Draco we don't have to rush. Tizzy is going to bring you some food, and while you eat I want you to tell me who's done this to you. Okay?" Draco stared at him. "No one else will know, unless you want them to, you have my word as your husband." The blonde stayed silent for a few moments, but nodded hesitantly. Tizzy returned with a tray full of food and Dobby came in with some fresh tea. "Eat Draco, you can't starve yourself."

Tizzy had brought in some leftovers from the reception, some potatoes, roast beef, tomato soup, and a good slice of the wedding cake which was German chocolate which chocolate buttercream frosting, Draco's favorite. Draco slowly ate, but soon picked up his pace as he began to devour the food like he'd never eat again.

"Slow down Draco, or you'll choke." Draco was finished soon enough, and Tizzy took the empty tray away before disappearing. "Now, go as slow as you want, but tell me who's hurt you." Draco looked scared again, so Harry gently took his hand in his own and it seemed to offer some comfort. "I remember you saying you were seeing someone when I proposed, was it Zabini?" Draco's hand started shaking.

"Y-Yes…" he whispered.

"How long were you seeing him?"

"A year, before final battle." Draco started shaking again.

"Draco, when I brought you in here I took your outer robe off because I wanted to make you more comfortable, but when I rolled up your sleeves I saw the bruises and the scars. Did you try and kill yourself?" Draco had tears flooding his eyes.

"Yes."

"Why? Why would you do that?" Harry didn't know Zabini well, but he knew the guy was tightly wound up, probably enough to have a lot of built up anger.

"B-Because…he…he…"

"Did he hurt you Draco?" Draco nodded. "What all did he do to you?" he had to know, so he could protect and help Draco.

"He…he hit me, calls me names, even said I was fat…I don't eat too much…he beat me when he wanted to…and then some nights before you proposed…he…he raped me…" Draco started sobbing again, and then Harry felt a huge amount of anger wash over him.

'How dare he touch you, I will make sure he never does it again.' Harry gently pulled Draco into his arms, he knew that Draco hadn't wanted to say anything but the power of the dominant husband made Draco speak, but this time Harry didn't use them. Draco told him of his own free will.

"Draco, I will never let him hurt you again. As long as you are in these walls and married to me he cannot touch you again." He rubbed Draco's back. "To prove that I can protect you, I have these." He wandlessley summoned the jewel cases. "This ring…" he opened the small one revealing the second Black family ring. "Is yours, I have my rings of lordships; this ring is the second ring in the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. It symbolizes you as my husband in that title, so you are now Consort Black; it has in it a spell that will tell me if you are in any danger, telling me where you are and what you're doing, and this…" Harry slipped the ring onto Draco's finger and opened the other jewel case, revealing what looked like another ring made of silver and emeralds. "Has a shield charm on it that will protect you from stunners and unforgivable curses, Severus has the same protections as will the others." The second Black family ring was silver with the family crest in the middle, but it was surrounded with tiny diamonds.

"They…they're beautiful…" Harry slipped the ring onto Draco's other finger.

"You must wear them at all times love, they will not rust or fade, they are yours as long as you are married to me. I will protect you Draco as I will the others, you will of course be able to defend yourself when needed, but I will be here for you no matter what." He laid a gentle kiss on Draco's cheek.

"I..I don't know what to say." Harry took Draco's face in his hands.

"Draco, we have to consummate the marriage, and I promise that I won't hurt you. I promise that I'll be gentle, I was the same with Severus and I will be for you. Let me take care of you Draco." Draco's face broke into a blush, it was beautiful on him.

"I…I will let you." Draco leaned back on the bed, sprawling out for him.

"You don't have to do that Draco, just let me make love to you." Harry leaned over the blonde, and placed gentle kisses on his face. Draco began to moan and whine at the feeling of Harry's lips moving down to his neck, and the noises he made were making Harry hard.

The rest of the evening went well; as Harry made sweet love to Draco he could feel the power of the bond growing stronger just as it had for him and Severus. His consorts were proving to be as he hoped, loyal.

Now all that was left were for him to do was marry his brides, and as he would care for his husbands and wives he would make sure no one would be left to threaten him or them ever again.

_**Ok that's the first half, second half is underway but it might take a while so be patient with me. Like I said I decided to split the weddings at the last minute and for that I apologize but it would be and take too long for me to finish all four weddings in one chapter.**_

_**Next up comes the bridal weddings, and I will say now the threat is not over.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	6. Bridal Weddings

_**Sorry about the wait everyone, it's been very crazy around here and I'm doing what I can to update my fics as soon as possible. **_

_**Now as the title says this is the brides' wedding chapter, so it's pretty much the same as the last chapter but with the girls. So be prepared for lemons in this chapter, plus a little more inside info on how the consorts have been.**_

_**Written with the help of my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_A week later:_

The week after marrying Draco had gone by already and now Harry was getting ready to marry his third bride. Cho and her parents were happy the day was here, they were even happier that Cho was marrying a good man and lord. Cho had written in her letters to Harry that she was going to be a loyal wife and she had already made a friendship with Astoria. Harry was glad his brides were getting along, but he was even gladder his consorts were doing better.

After the wedding night Draco had become more open to Harry, more open about his abuse from Blaise and his relationship with his parents. As it turned out Narcissa wanted Draco to marry Harry because she too knew about Blaise, and she knew Harry could protect him. Lucius on the other hand, well he wanted to regain the family status through the marriage. After his fall and arrest Lucius had changed, whether it be for the good or bad he had been pushy towards Draco marrying Harry after he heard about the proposal. Narcissa hadn't told him about Blaise though, because part of the old Lucius was still around and if he knew about the abuse he'd think Draco was weak.

Severus had gotten along fine with Draco, Harry had let them talk when he was helping Cho's mother plan the wedding. Draco was Severus' godson, so the idea of them hating each other was out. So far everything was going good, and hopefully it would stay that way.

"Hey mate are you ready?" Ron came into his room as Harry finished getting dressed.

"Just about."

"Yeesh, three down and one to go; you'll have a whole houseful with kids." Harry smiled.

"I figured, at least I'll have a roof over their heads and food on the table for them." Harry wanted a big family, and since he was probably one of the richest wizards in history he'd have enough money to care for them.

"That's all that matters, and that you love them. Hermione's excited for you, Cho asked her to be a bridesmaid." Cho had one maid of honor and one bridesmaid, Mary Edgecomb and Hermione.

"I know, and I asked both you and Neville to be my groomsmen."

"Which has made his day, now hurry up it's five minutes until show time!" Ron's face went red as he said that. "Hermione made me say it!" Harry just laughed.

"Whatever mate, whatever you say." Harry followed Ron downstairs; Draco and Severus were already outside with the others on the groom's side. The guests were a little more on account of Cho's family who mostly lived in Hong Kong, with the exception of her own parents and grandparents; plus all the ones who'd gone to Harry's other weddings.

The rest of the Weasleys had tried to talk to Harry over the past few weeks, trying to see if they could at least attend the wives' weddings but he had turned away their letters and sent just one back saying he wouldn't be talking to them for a long long time. Dumbledore too, but Harry turned him away also; Sirius and Remus sent two letters pretty much asking Harry if they could see him, but Harry said no and blocked them from sending more. The fools made their beds now they had to sleep in them.

'Here we go.' Harry made his way up to the altar and saw the garden fuller than last time. Severus and Draco sat in the front just watching, along with Lucius and Narcissa. Everyone was ready, now they just had to wait for the groomsmen and bridesmaids.

Ron started down the aisle with Hermione, who was wearing a lovely bright blue silk dress with her hair styled the same as it was at the Yule Ball. She looked good, Cho had picked the gowns out, or actually she picked out the material and her grandmother made the gowns, even the wedding dress. Right as they reached the halfway point Neville and Mary made their way down; Neville looked pretty good after his battle scars from the war healed. His hair was combed out and slicked back, he'd lost some weight but healthy wise, and with a good set of robes on he was a lady killer.

Once both pairs made it to their spots at the altar Harry spotted his lovely bride at the other end on her father's arm. Cho's grandparents originally wanted to have a traditional Chinese wedding, but Cho wanted a normal wedding like Astoria was having so they went with what she wanted. She had her hair pinned back with a single curl over her shoulder, and her veil was in place with a gorgeous diamond swan clip passed down from her great great great grandmother. The dress was beautiful but simple, long sleeves covering her arms, a plunging neckline, and her jewels matched the swan clip; she was absolutely breathtaking.

As Cho approached the altar, Lord Chang kissed her cheek and turned back to the minister. Harry smiled, Lord Chang was a good father and he'd be a good grandfather too.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the minister asked.

"Her mother and I do." Lord Chang let Cho take Harry's hand and went to sit beside his wife.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join in holy matrimony this man and this woman. By the magic of our world and the power of the entire planet they have both consented to this marriage and magical bonding, vowing their eternal love and support towards each other."

'I intend to keep that promise to her.' Harry was going to take care of his entire family, he had the money and the assets, he would be good to all of them.

"Do you Lord Harold James Potter, take Cho Lian Chang to be your lawfully wedded wife and bonded for richer or poorer, for better and for worse, to have and to hold in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Harry smiled at his third bride and she blushed smiling back.

"And do you vow to protect, be faithful and loyal to her until death do you part?"

"I do." The minister turned to Cho.

"Do you Cho Lian Chang, take Lord Harold James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband and bonded for richer or poorer, for better and for worse, to have and to hold in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." She smiled as she spoke.

"And do you vow to remain faithful and loyal to him until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Let it be heard that both witch and wizard have consented and vowed truthfully into the bonding, and so we shall begin." With those words the minister raised his wand and cast the bonding spell. The magic felt as strong as it had with the first two bondings, strong and warming. Once the spell finished the minister cleared his throat. "The bonding is complete, and so by the power vested in me and by the magic of our words I now pronounce you husband and wife, Lord Harold James Potter, and Lady Cho Lian Potter, or as you will all know her, Lady Gryffindor. You may now kiss the bride." Harry gently took Cho's face in his hands and leaned in pressing a gentle kiss on her lips.

Potter was going to be everyone's last name, but everyone would simply be called by their titles in public. Harry of course would be known by Lord Potter, Peverell, Black, or Gryffindor, but mostly Potter. Of course Severus would be known as Consort Potter, Draco as Consort Black, Cho as Lady Gryffindor, and Astoria as Lady Peverell.

As Harry escorted his bride down the aisle he couldn't take his eyes away from her. Astoria had been invited to come but it was tradition in her family that the bride and groom not see each other a week before the wedding. Draco and Severus departed into Gryffindor Hall with Lucius and Narcissa as the reception went underway.

"You look beautiful Cho." He kissed her cheek. "Your grandmum did a fantastic job with the dresses."

"Thank you Harry, she's more than happy to make things for the family." Her entire family supported the marriage, knowing that Cho would be well cared for and happy. She had finally let go of her feelings for Cedric and losing Cedric, so she was able to move on with her life.

"My lord." Lord and Lady Chang approached them.

"You can call me Harry, we're family now." They shared some hugs, and so the music began for everyone to dance. Of course the day was nice, but Harry wanted to get Cho upstairs as soon as possible; that dress was so fitted around her body it was hard not to jump her and tear the thing off.

"You had better take good care our daughter Harry, she is our angel." Leann Chang smirked.

"Believe me I will, she will want for nothing."

"Go dance Mama, Papa, before Ron and Hermione steal the show." Cho pointed to said couple who were out dancing in the middle of the area, looking happier than Harry had seen them in a while.

"Oh yes, let's go dear." Leann Chang pulled her husband out onto the floor, and they began dancing with the music.

'Take it easy Harry, just two more hours to go.' He couldn't take his eyes off Cho, damn she was so beautiful.

_Two hours later:_

"Harry this is silly…" Cho laughed as Harry lifted her up and carried her bridal style into Gryffindor Hall. He led her upstairs to the southern wing, and once they entered Harry set her down so she could get a good look at her new quarters. All wings had the same amount of rooms, but the wives and consorts were welcome to decorate them as they wished.

"Like it?"

"It's just the hallway Harry." Cho was dazzled, but her eyes shined brightly when Harry revealed her bedroom. The room was blue, one of Cho's favorite colors and the main color for Ravenclaw. It had a huge canopy bed, matching oak furniture, and of course it had a large closet full of Cho's old and new clothes. "Oh…my…?"

"This is your bedroom love, you will do as you wish here and no one other than I can enter without your permission; same for the others." Cho covered her mouth as she looked around, and when she spotted the large makeup mirror in the room she was stunned. "You and Astoria both have grand makeup stands; though you could just use the loo it has a mirror as well."

"Harry…you did all of this for me? For all of us?" Harry nodded and led her over to the bed.

"I need my wives and consorts happy, for the most part and I need to make sure you've got all you desire including new clothes and jewels."

"Harry I don't need new jewels."

"You can keep the ones I've given you, as Lady Gryffindor it's tradition that I Lord Gryffindor give you the adornments passed down through the Gryffindor line, but speaking of jewels…" Harry pulled out a velvet box. "I got this for you in Australia; I thought it would remind me of you." When he opened the case, Cho's eyes widened again. Inside on a cushion of blue velvet was a bracelet, sterling silver with diamonds and sapphires, not big ones though.

"You…" Cho looked afraid to touch it.

"It's alright it won't break, here." Harry picked the thing up, and placed it gently on Cho's wrist.

"It's lovely, thank you." She admired it.

"It has on it a protection spell; also it will tell me where you are at all times. As long as you wear it no harm will come to you, ever." He kissed Cho's cheek, and then her lips and she returned the kiss. It turned passionate, but as Harry began to lower her onto the bed he remembered she still had on her dress. "Umm…perhaps we shouldn't insult your grandmother's work by destroying the dress?"

"Yes…" Cho panted slightly. "Give me a moment." She quickly got up from the bed, and hid in the large closet after lighting the inside. Harry took his time to get out of his robes, and left on only his boxers.

"You ok in there?"

"I'm fine, get ready." Some moments later Cho reappeared, and her appearance took Harry's breath away for a second. She had on a black and pink net and laced corset, with matching knickers and leggings. Her hair was loose, and she had in her hands a set of cuffs.

"Cho my dear…I had no idea you had an exotic side?" she winked.

"You're not my first Harry, but I haven't been with many men."

"I know, but oh my…you are sexy like this…" he could jump her right there. "Come on, I want you now." He was getting hard just staring at her.

"As you wish dear husband." She strutted over to him, purposely swaying her hips making Harry groan. Once she reached the bed he took the cuffs from her and carefully handcuffed her hands to the headboard. "Oh Harry…" she smirked.

"Oh Cho, you torture me with this garment." He felt her boobs through the material and she moaned. His mouth went to her nipple after he struggled to get the damned thing loose. Cho's moan turned into mewls as he began to strip her top off and moved down to her smooth stomach before removing her knickers and leggings.

"Try not to…tear it up love…" Harry just smirked and ended up ripping the thing in half.

"Oh damn…" Harry moaned at the sight of his wife all exposed and vulnerable before him. "You need to be prepared, so get ready." He immediately bounced to in between her legs and his mouth went to work on her clit. Cho practically screamed as Harry worked his mouth on her, so much it was making Harry go nuts.

"H-Harry…oooohhhh….aaah…" when she came close Harry stopped what he was doing, and moved up to kiss her face and neck multiple times.

"So…damn…sexy…so hot…" he whispered. "You ready for me?" Cho nodded.

"I don't want…any more preparations…take me now!" her voice was rough but hot.

"Yesss…" Harry hissed and shoved himself inside her.

_An hour and a half later:_

"That…was…brilliant…" after about four rounds of lovemaking Harry and Cho were side by side, panting heavily, both completely spent. "Cho…you're amazing." And she would continue being amazing for the rest of the week.

"You too." Cho breathed. "Harry while I'm shy in public, I'm hot in the bedroom. Can I ask an intimate question?"

"Yes you can."

"Will we get to do foursomes with the others? I know that only you can impregnate me but…I'm curious." Harry just smiled.

"We will, but not for a bit alright? Tell me do you find Draco and Severus attractive?" Cho nodded. "Then we just have to worry on Astoria, she I'm certain is still virgin." Cho shrugged, but then her face looked away shyly. "Cho?"

"It's nothing Harry." Cho yawned and stretched. "Let's get some sleep." She snuggled into his chest and his arm went around her. "Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Cho."

_**A week later:**_

The week with Cho went by greatly, Harry had such a fun an exotic honeymoon week with her it was absolutely mind-blowing. They'd shagged in so many different positions Harry actually felt more flexible than ever.

Who would've thought Cho was so kinky and erotic? She'd really changed since Harry had met her.

Now it was due time for Harry to marry his last bride, the lovely Slytherin lady Astoria Greengrass. He had received word from Lord Greengrass that Astoria was looking forward to the wedding, just as Harry was looking forward to marrying her. She was given her mother's wedding dress and jewels, family heirlooms from her grandmother on her father's side, and though Daphne Greengrass was the firstborn the girl had taken another way for herself.

Once the week had ended Cho had left to get ready for the ceremony, she was going to sit with Draco and Severus but since the war Cho wasn't going to take any criticism. Draco would be fine Harry had told him about her; it was Severus he was concerned for. Harry hadn't spoken to the others in a few weeks, but once the week with Astoria was up it would be time for them to all get together.

"Hmm, yes we'll have to sit down and talk this through." Ron was his best man again, but this time Astoria had chosen her sister and of course Pansy Parkinson as her bridesmaids. At least Ron would be escorting Daphne, and Neville would be escorting Pansy but the girl wouldn't bother him. Parkinson wasn't the same as she had been in school; in fact she was better but still snobbish. Most of the Slytherins changed after the war, but time would only tell.

Harry finished bathing, then quickly dried and dressed himself just in time to get himself down to the gardens for the final wedding. With Cho and Hermione both seated on the groom's side with Draco and Severus, Astoria's whole family including her relatives from Europe nearly filled all the seats. Harry made his way down to the altar, and waited patiently before the music began.

First down came Ron with Daphne, and the girl was breathtaking but of course Harry thought Astoria was more beautiful. The bridesmaids wore long silver dresses with spaghetti straps, and the bouquets they carried had violets and baby's breath. Their hair was pinned up with matching flower hair clips, no doubt expensive but not by too much. Once they reached their spots on the altar everyone stood to wait as Astoria and her father came down the aisle. Her dress was long with a train, sleeveless, a corset top with flowers trailing down to the train; her veil was supported with a nice diamond tiara, given to her by her father that belonged to his mother along with the earrings and necklace.

She was lovely, just like Cho, Severus, and Draco all were in the previous weddings. Once this week was up all of them would get together and discuss their new lives with each other.

Lord Greengrass led her up, and carefully moved veil from her face before kissing her cheek.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her mother and I do." Lord Greengrass let go of Astoria's hand and let Harry take it. She was very beautiful, all of his brides and consorts were.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join in holy matrimony this man and this woman. By the magic of our world and the power of the entire planet they have both consented to this marriage and magical bonding, vowing their eternal love and support towards each other."

Harry felt Astoria fidget slightly; wedding jitters had her by the thread.

"Do you Lord Harold James Potter, take Astoria Maribel Greengrass to be your lawfully wedded wife and bonded for richer or poorer, for better and for worse, to have and to hold in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you vow to protect, be faithful and loyal to her until death do you part?"

"I do." The minister turned to Astoria.

"Do you Astoria Maribel Greengrass, take Lord Harold James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband and bonded for richer or poorer, for better and for worse, to have and to hold in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." She smiled with a blush.

"And do you vow to remain faithful and loyal to him until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Let it be heard that both witch and wizard have consented and vowed truthfully into the bonding, and so we shall begin." With those words the minister raised his wand and cast the bonding spell. "The bonding is complete, and so by the power vested in me and by the magic of our words I now pronounce you husband and wife, Lord Harold James Potter, and Lady Astoria Maribel Potter, or as you will all know her the Lady Peverell. You may now kiss the bride." Harry gently leaned in and kissed his fourth wife, and she moaned slightly when their lips met.

As the music played again Harry escorted Astoria down the aisle and towards the area for the reception. Astoria sat down in her spot at the head table, but she looked more nervous than before.

"Are you alright?" Harry gently touched her shoulder.

"Y-Yes…it's just…" she directed her eyes over to the other three coming up with the rest of the guests.

"Don't worry about them darling, all of them are fine with this arrangement. You need not worry about any of them hating you." He stroked her cheek soothingly. "Let's just get through this reception, and then we'll head into your wing."

"My wing?" she seemed surprised.

"Yes all the consorts and wives have their own wing in the mansion, but we'll talk about that later. For now…" he stood up and held out his hand. "Care to dance?" she blushed, but took his hand.

"I'd love to." He led her out into the center, and danced with his new wife just as he'd danced with the others, except for Draco who blacked out before the reception began.

_A few hours later:_

"Here we are." Harry carried Astoria into the North Wing bridal style, and to his surprise she was almost as light as Draco. "This is your wing Astoria."

"My wing…this whole area?"

"Yes, your bedroom, the loo, along with two extra rooms you can make into whatever you wish. No one can enter without your permission, well except me but you know." He led her into the bedroom and Astoria's eyes dazzled at the sight. "Like it?"

"I love it." she picked up the train of her dress and looked around.

"Now my love, I'll leave you alone for a few minutes but when I come back we will share our first night together as husband and wife." He had to be gentle with her, this was her first time.

"Yes." Harry moved to the loo, and quickly removed his robes. His first three wedding nights were nice, and he would be sure his consorts and wives were happy. They just had to adjust to living with each other. Harry kept his pants on, but as he slowly approached the bedroom he knocked on the door waiting for a response.

"Come in." he opened the door and he felt all the blood in his body stop flowing for a second. Astoria stood there before him, completely stark naked, her hair loose, but with her arms covering her chest and privacy.

"Don't hide from me Astoria, you don't have to be afraid." He approached her and kissed her lips gently. "Before we begin though, I have something for you." He summoned a velvet black box into his hands and opened it.

"H-Harry…?" she couldn't believe what she saw. A beautiful silver and gold necklace with a gold heart shaped pendant decorated with tiny rubies and emeralds in the shape of an A.

"I know it's not much, but when I saw it I thought of you." He took it out of the case and placed it around her neck.

"It's beautiful." She carefully touched the heart. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it, and I want you to wear it as much as possible. It has on it a protection spell and it will tell me where you are, merely to make sure nothing happens to you. If you don't wear it then keep it on you just in case." Astoria nodded in understanding. "Now my love, allow me to ravish you." He kissed her after dropping the box, and carried her over to the bed.

"Harry…I've never done this before." She whimpered.

"Don't worry Astoria, I won't hurt you. I promise to be gentle, do you trust me?" she nodded meekly, and Harry gently trailed kisses down her neck and one of his hands moved to her breast groping it and playing with the nipple.

"Mmm…" she moaned at his touch.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered and moved his mouth down to the other breast. She mewled and moaned at the feeling, and the sounds made Harry's erection grow.

As Harry made love to his beautiful bride that night, he knew that once this week was up all five members of the Potter family were going to get together and discuss the beginning of their new life.

_**Sorry I cut the last scene short, but believe me writing a wedding chapter this long is not easy. Not sure why but that's been crazy for me.**_

_**Next chapter I will bring out the meeting with Harry's wives and consorts, and then I will probably bring in the Weasleys and/or Sirius and Remus and perhaps Dumbledore. Tell me if you want me to add anything in, I love to please my viewers.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	7. Family

_**Ok guys sorry about the wait, just got finished with exams and college and I am free as a bird to update when I can and write what I want without distraction! Updates might still be the same, but they'll be coming quicker than usual.**_

_**Now this has the meeting with Harry and his new brides, they'll discuss their living arrangements since all four 'wives' have to obey their dominant partner. Also throwing in a scene with the Weasleys, and Sirius and Remus; for those of you who aren't sure where this is going, this is going to continue on where Harry slowly rises himself to the top and uses his power to make sure no other child like him has to suffer or be controlled the way he was. **_

_**Basically it's him getting back at the wizard world for manipulating his life since day one, especially Dumbledore.**_

_**Written by myself and my sister author AnnaBoleyna1536, and we don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_One week later:_

"Mmm, oh yeah…" Harry woke up in his own master bedroom and stretched his body out. Last night was the last night of the 'honeymoon' week for his and Astoria's wedding. Today was the day he would be meeting with his consorts and brides, and they would discuss their living arrangements.

All four 'wives' would keep their own wings, but Harry would arrange times for when they could all enjoy an intimate evening or two together. The idea of a foursome/five-some excited him, but there was no rush. Right now he would make them all comfortable with living together, and then sometime later on he would put his plans for the magical world into action.

"Master Harry Potter." Dobby appeared before him.

"Yes Dobby?"

"Breakfast be ready sir, and all others awake and going down to eat."

"Thanks, I'll be right down." Dobby disappeared so Harry got up and pulled his bathrobe down and onto himself. He had on some long pants but no shirt, and his robe was nice and comfortable for the morning. Glancing at the clock he saw it was nearly eight thirty, so yes everyone should be getting up about now. He quickly combed out his hair, put in his contacts, and made his way towards the grand dining hall; while the house was huge it was easy to get around.

As he made it to the dining room he saw that everyone had indeed gathered at the table, but no one started eating yet. He saw Astoria and Cho still in their sleeping gowns and robes, but Draco and Severus were already dressed.

"Good morning all." He said. "Did you all have a nice evening?"

"Yes, I slept well my lord." Astoria and Cho said.

"Call me by my name my dear wives, same for you my dear consorts. Oh and for future reference you don't have to get dressed until after breakfast, might as well be comfortable in the morning." He took his seat at the head of the table; the girls were on one side and the consorts on the other. "Now, we'll eat, and then we'll talk about our lives as we'll be living together for quite a long time."

"Yes." Draco looked up from his empty plate.

"Let's begin." They started getting spoon and forkfuls of each different section, and the pitcher full of fresh homemade orange juice went around filling everyone's cups. The food was hot and ready to be eaten, special blueberry waffles, turkey sausage links, jalapeno hash browns, strawberry tarts, eggs over easy and scrambled, and of course bacon. Each one was a food one or two of a favorite, so Harry asked the elves to make a smorgasbord for everyone.

"Mmm, this is delicious." Astoria took a bite of a tart.

"Thank the elves; they made all this just for us." Harry started with the waffles and eggs. He saw Severus and Draco eating, they had gone with the hash browns and the sausages, but Draco had a small helping of bacon on his plate. "Eat up everyone, lunch isn't until twelve thirty." They ate mostly in silence, but Astoria and Cho seemed to be dosed in conversation.

"This is good." Draco gave a small smile.

"Glad you like it Draco." Harry smiled back. "You're awful quiet Severus."

"He doesn't talk a lot during meals." Cho spoke up. Harry noticed that he seemed troubled, deeply troubled.

"Well that may change, but for now it's alright." Breakfast went by pretty quick, and once everyone finished Harry summoned the elves to clear the table. "Now then, are there any issues that we need to discuss?"

"Well…all of us had a question concerning the matter of heirs." Cho spoke first, looks like she'd be the talker for now.

"And that is?"

"Are you going to want us to have heirs soon? I mean we're all married to you but we'd…" Harry stopped her.

"There is no rush for heirs right now; a lot is going on so we are in no rush for children. You will however be able to have children, so don't worry about infertility or anything like that alright?"

"Oh good." Astoria smiled; she had told Harry that though she wanted kids she wasn't ready to be a mom. He understood, if anything he'd hoped the first heir would likely come from Severus or Cho, or Draco.

"Anything else?"

"Yes." Severus spoke up. "If I may ask, why is it you don't want us speaking to Dumbledore or anyone in the order?" Severus already knew why, but Harry hadn't spoken to the other girls about it other than the house rules.

"Very well, to make things personal I'm fed up with Dumbledore and his Order meddling into my life which is part of the reason these marriages happened. Severus I was being forced to marry you, and when I had gone to Gringotts to look over the contract I discovered my other inheritances. This part you all know, but there's another reason I don't want any of you around Dumbledore." He took in a breath. "I did some digging, and with the help of my two partners in crime Hermione and Ron I found out that Dumbledore has wanted me tied down so I can't become the next Voldemort. He thought that by tying me to you Severus he could fix that, and it's possible that if he discovered my other inheritances he would've 'picked' others for me."

"To control you." All the other three stared at Severus. "I had my suspicions, but I disregarded them."

"Regardless though, you aren't as bad as I thought I will admit that much. You've been under Dumbledore's thumb too long and I won't have the old man keeping tabs on me like a pet. You are married to me now and as the dominant partner you listen to me and me alone. That much he didn't count on."

"What about your godfathers?" Draco asked.

"They agreed with Dumbledore, it was as if they'd sold me into the marriage." The others stared in disbelief. "I'm tired of people trying to control my life, so I'm taking control of theirs."

"What do you mean?" Severus asked.

"I'm going to make sure with my titles that no one will have to go through what I did. To be shaped and manipulated into the perfect tool, to have everything you've ever wanted taken and betrayed by those you love. I'm fed up with it, and I'm going to make sure marital contracts are done and over with."

"You mean terminate them?" Astoria asked.

"In a way, but that's not too important right now. For the time being we all need to get used to living together, and I'm due in town for a bit. Draco your parents are going to stop by in an hour, and Astoria your sister is going to visit this afternoon."

"Harry, would it be possible if Severus and I could come with you?" Cho asked.

"Not today love, but I promise I'll be taking you all out sometime this week. Severus, you and I need to talk alone before I leave."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, we just have to talk. Alright is there anything else?" they shook their heads. "Ok, everyone go on and get dressed but Severus you stay behind." They did as told, but Harry gave the other three kisses before he led Severus into the den. "Now, what's bothering you?"

"N-Nothing…" Severus looked away.

"You're lying Severus, and I think I know what the problem is." Harry turned his face to him. "You don't like the idea of 'sharing' me with the others."

"No, I've actually adjusted to them being here. Ms. C…I mean Cho and Astoria are good company, and I'm glad that Draco is out of that abusive relationship and here with us."

"So you're fine with this." Severus nodded. "I'm glad, but now you'd best tell me about the real issue. What is it?" Severus sighed.

"I just…I want you to know that I'm sorry for the way I was to you. I know I was a horrible teacher, but…"

"I can accept your apology Severus, I know I wasn't the best student but I guess we were both terrible." Severus sniffled. "What's wrong?" Harry touched his face and turned the man back to him.

"I…I know you don't feel the same way. I just want to say…that I love you." Harry froze for a second. "I know that you're not in love with me, but I still love you."

"Severus…I don't hate you like I used to. I've grown fond of you, and I care for you just as I do for the others…but I don't know if it's love." Severus just nodded.

"I can live with that." Harry gave a light smile and kissed the man's nose.

"Now, go get dressed I'm sure you'd be glad to see Lucius and Narcissa later. I have to run to the alley but if I see something any of you may like I'll back."

"Give Granger and Weasley my regards if you see them." Severus had grown a little more likeable about Hermione and Ron, but only slightly.

"Oh I will, go on now." Severus left towards his own wing, and Harry went back to his own rooms. When he got there he decided to spell himself clean, he'd take a shower later on. He went to his closet and pulled out a black and grey suit, a casual one but a 500 galleon one made from acromantula silk. He had shoes made from Italian leather, an idea inspired from Draco's taste in clothing. Once his clothes were on he pulled his shoulder length hair back into a low ponytail, fixed his contacts, and then placed his wand in his front pocket before he went back downstairs.

"Master Harry Potter." Dobby reappeared before him.

"Hey Dobby, I'll be back before lunch. Keep a close eye on the place alright?"

"Dobby will do so." Dobby bowed but Harry patted his head.

"I'm glad you came along Dobby, you are one of my good friends and I'm certain those younger elves are glad to have someone like you helping and directing them."

"Dobby is glad to help." The elf smiled.

"Good, now I have to go." Harry disapparated out of the manor and found himself directly in the middle of Diagon Alley. People gasped when they saw him, but he paid them no mind as he headed into a potions shop. "Excuse me?" he spoke to the owner.

"Ah yes how can I help you?" it was a man in his early fifties.

"I need to pick up these ingredients if you have them." he handed the man a list, and when the man looked it over he seemed rather surprised.

"I must say sir, this is quite a list." He was gathering rare potion ingredients for Severus; he knew the man liked to brew. He also had to stop and gather some socks for his elves, it would be cold soon and their feet could freeze easily.

"Can you get them?"

"Well I have some, but I'll have to call in the rest."

"How soon can you have them ready?"

"Probably by the end of the week, I can put them on my supply list."

"Make it quick would you? I can pay for them now." He pulled out a pouch filled with galleons.

"Yes well, this total amount would be…sixty galleons."

"I figured as much." The ingredients weren't cheap, some were hard to get. "Here you are." He handed him the money.

"Do you want some now or do you want to wait?"

"I can wait, just send me a notice when they're all ready." The owner smiled, summoned a scroll and quill, and wrote down some notes.

"They should be all together by the end of the week um…"

"Lord Potter." The man's eyes widened slightly.

"I will have it ready in no time Lord Potter."

"Thanks." Harry signed down on the bottom line and left the shop, unfortunately he didn't get far when someone called out his name.

"Harry!" he stopped and turned seeing his godfathers coming over.

"Oh great…" he mumbled.

"Harry, is that really you?" Sirius stared at him in wonder.

"Yes it's me you foolish mutt." Sirius flinched slightly.

"You look good…" Remus said.

"Thanks, now I have to make a stop and then I have to get home. Good day."

"Could we come with you…?" Harry turned and glared.

"No, as I remember telling you I don't want to see either of you for a while. I have a family to take care of so if you don't mind I have to go."

"Harry you're still angry with us? You look fine and you have plenty of money, but we didn't know that…"

"Black, shut up." Harry just rolled his eyes. "If you're as dumb as you seem, then here's my reason. You two betrayed my trust and set up a contract to marry me to a man I hated. You jumped at the chance, afraid that I would become the next Dark Lord when you should know me better than that. I suppose you never trusted me to begin with, henceforth it was a mistake you were made my godfather. I have my own life now, regardless of whom I'm married to, and you two are not going to be a part of it for a good long while. Bye." He walked off leaving the two men behind, and made his way into Madam Malkin's shop.

"Lord Potter, how can I help you today?"

"Give me some of your best socks if you can please."

"Of course, how many pairs?"

"Eight, children's size."

"Coming right up." She was a good saleswoman; she knew not to question her customers unless she had reason. As she left he stood and waited, but his moment of peace disappeared when he spotted Ginny and Molly Weasley at the other end.

"Harry, there you are." Molly came over smiling, but it faded as Harry glared.

"Hi Harry, wow you look good. No glasses?"

"Contacts, and thanks." Madam Malkin came back with a bag.

"Here you are Lord Potter, that'll be ten galleons and five sickles." He paid her the money.

"Thank you Madam Malkin, you have a nice day." He turned to leave.

"Harry I'm actually glad we ran into you, I was wondering if you wanted to join us for lunch this Sunday. You can bring your…wives and husbands with you." Molly tried.

"Sorry but I have plans this weekend, and I likely will for the next few weekends to come. Good day Mrs. Weasley."

"Molly Harry, you call me Molly." She sounded hurt.

"No I think I'll just stick with Mrs. Weasley." He turned but stopped again when Ginny spoke up.

"Harry come on, you can't keep ignoring us like this. You may be married now but you're still family to us."

"My only family through all of you is the twins, Ron, Bill, and Charlie. Frankly because they actually agreed that letting Dumbledore try to control me through marriage was a bad idea, and the reason for it was stupid and treacherous. Now I have to get home, goodbye." He disapparated on the spot, and ended up back in the living room of his huge manor, right where the Malfoys and Severus were talking with the Greengrass sisters.

"Hello Harry." Narcissa smiled.

"Hello Narcissa, Lucius, Daphne. You're all looking well."

"You look good yourself Lord Potter, or is it Black, Peverell, or Gryffindor?" Lucius smirked slightly.

"Just call me Harry Lucius; I am married to your son after all." Lucius laughed.

"Yes, and I can see that he's been well cared for and so have the others."

"I intend to keep my promises, now where's Cho?"

"She's taking a shower, she'll be down later." Astoria answered him. "How was the trip?" Harry held up the bag.

"Got the elves some socks for the winter, can't have any of them getting sick. Ran into some dunderheads along the way but I handled it."

"Which ones?" Severus stared.

"Molly and Ginny Weasley, and of course Black and Lupin." He frowned. "But that's not important, now would you all like to join us for lunch?"

"Well we'd be delighted, wouldn't we Lucius?"

"Yes indeed."

"Excellent, and before I forget Lucius I'd like to speak with you sometime this week if that's alright?"

"Whatever for?" Harry just stared.

"You'll find out if you agree."

"Then I suppose I must, when and where?"

"Here, Friday afternoon at three thirty, in my study." Lucius nodded.

"I'll be there."

"Good, Severus…" Harry kissed his first husband, then kissed Draco and then moved to Astoria. All three blushed from the surprise kisses, but smiled slightly in return.

"Hey what about me?" Harry turned seeing Cho fully dressed and shower fresh in the doorway.

"Forgive me darling." He kissed her as well. "Now, who wants tea?"

_**Sorry about the wait, just been crazy now that I'm through with school.**_

_**Next chapter has a more insight on Harry's next plan, plus a little 'visit' from Blaise and maybe Dumbledore. Oh and before I forget, who should have the first child, and what should they have?**_

_**Tell me what you think, and if you want me to add anything in please just ask and I'll see what I can do.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	8. Ministry

_**Okay guys here's the next chapter, and I apologize for the wait.**_

_**Harry is going to pretty much discuss with Lucius and Lords Greengrass and Chang about his plans, and then he's going to the Ministry where he ends up running into a few familiar people.**_

_**If I said more I'd likely give something away, so please read along.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Gryffindor Hall, Harry's study:_

It was nearing three thirty, and while Harry was searching over his family trees he was awaiting the arrival of Lords Chang, Greengrass, and Malfoy. He was going to discuss his plans with them, the ones where he was intending on reshaping the Ministry with his power and money.

"Lord Potter." Musty appeared before him. "Lords have arrived."

"Send them in, and bring some tea." Musty nodded and left with a pop. Some moments later all three lords entered the study, and Goldie appeared with a tea tray. They all sat down around Harry's desk, and took a few sips of tea.

"Now what's this about Harry?" Lucius spoke first.

"Yes, I've called you all here because I have a few things I'd like to discuss with you. This is concerning the reshaping of the Ministry, our world."

"Reshaping…? You intend to change the laws?"

"Not completely, but there are several obstacles that have been overlooked throughout the years in each of the laws; I want to be sure that a war like the last one never happens again, and I'm also going to make sure no child has to go through what Tom and I had."

"Tom?" Lord Greengrass looked between the others.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, Voldemort's real name." Harry answered him.

"You defeated the Dark Lord; but I understood that you felt some sympathy for him." Lucius spoke. "I remember hearing you, telling him to try for remorse."

"He didn't know how to feel remorse, he'd never felt it nor had he ever felt love. Likely…" Harry paused, but realized he might as well tell the story. "His father was a muggle, and his mother was a pureblood from Slytherin's line. She'd fallen in love with him when he passed her house a lot, but he never gave her a second glance. One day she made a love potion, and she slipped to him in some water and they were together for a while."

"Voldemort was conceived through love potion?" Lord Chang was shocked.

"Yes, that's probably why he'd never felt love or understood it. His mother died during childbirth, but his father abandoned them both before he was born. I guess his family didn't want some bastard child in their line, and that's why he killed them."

"Doesn't surprise me." Lucius sighed. "Muggles don't understand us."

"Those who do at least try, or are smart enough to keep out of trouble." Lord Greengrass snorted.

"Not all muggles are horrid, granted my relatives weren't the best but there are some muggleborns and muggles who would understand. Hermione Granger is a muggleborn and she's brilliant not to mention powerful, I've seen her perform countless spells and hexes without difficulty."

"I'm inclined to agree." Lord Chang nodded. "The girl is by far the brightest witch of her year."

"Indeed so." Harry smiled. "Now for why I asked all of you here, you all have connections in the Ministry that I'll need to get my job done. My titles can get me spots in the Wizenagamot and possibly Minister of Magic, but for now I'll settle with the titles of Chief Warlock and Head Judge."

"You'll slowly take over, to make things better for us."

"Not entirely, just to fix what was damaged and what should've been fixed years ago. Fudge might've been an alright Minister but in some cases…" Harry looked at Lucius. "He was bribed, and he put an innocent man at the time in jail. Not to mention the fact that he was a coward, he built a not so perfect world, and when word got out that Voldemort was back he didn't even bother to look into or acknowledge the fact. Scrimegour wasn't much better, he wanted information out of me to gain more power and he ends up dead a year after taking the seat. Pius, he was a puppet controlled by Voldemort and Umbridge probably Yaxley too, I'm not going to let anyone else take the seat for unworthy reasons."

"I think I see your point Harry." Lord Chang smiled. "You will have to understand the laws though."

"That's what I have Hermione for, she'll be a great help in this."

"Yes I believe she's taken her NEWTs, she's made extremely high scores." Chang really liked Hermione; in some ways it was almost as if he considered her a second daughter.

"So what exactly do you need us to do for this to work Harry?"

"I want you to find out who's inside to become the next Minister of Magic, plus I want you to see what I can do to make sure Dumbledore retires."

"Retires?"

"He's been in power too long, he'll be lucky if I let him remain Headmaster at Hogwarts."

"That's the governors' decisions."

"The governors, most of them are due to retire soon so I'll need to put others in. I can think of a few who'll do fine, but I'll have to be sure."

"So you wish for us to merely check things out, the elections will be coming soon."

"Yes, and I'm aware that Kingsley Shacklebolt is one of the candidates. If I decide not to become Minister I might let him take the spot, he's not a bad person."

"But he is a member of Dumbledore's team; didn't he too agree for you to marry Severus?"

"I don't know, he didn't exactly voice his opinion. I haven't spoken to him since that day I was told about the engagement." He remembered Kingsley being there, but something had been off with the man. He'd been too quiet, and Harry hadn't heard from him since.

"Perhaps he didn't agree with it."

"But why wouldn't he?" the lords talked amongst each other for a moment.

"Hold on, that's for another time. Now are you going to help me or not?" Harry could just use his titles to get inside the Ministry, but the lords would be a better help.

"I think it's time for a change, so I'll help." Lord Chang agreed.

"I should help too; I want this world safe for my daughters and future grandchildren." Lord Greengrass agreed too.

"I shall too, I made too many mistakes with my son's life, I won't make anymore." Harry had been wrong about Lucius, he knew with Draco being his second husband Lucius wanted to redeem the Malfoy name but only to help his family get back into society, not for greedy reasons.

"We'll start when we can, for now I have to get to the Ministry."

"What exactly for? If I may ask…" Lord Chang asked.

"I need to speak with Kingsley; I'm certain that if I decide not to become Minister he will take it, so I need to see that his intentions are good." Harry shuffled some papers, and neatened them.

"But if you end up running into Dumbledore, Black, Lupin or those Weasleys again…" Harry stopped Lucius.

"Take it easy there Lucius, I can handle them." Harry laughed a bit.

"Perhaps I should come with you…?" Lucius seemed to want to, and Harry could tell he wanted to talk more.

"Alright, Lords Chang and Greengrass, feel free to see Cho and Astoria if you want."

"I was planning on it, thank you Harry."

"Thank you all for seeing me, I'll be sure to contact you when something happens." The other two lords left the study but Lucius remained. "Do you have anything else you wish to say?"

"Yes actually." Lucius straightened himself up. "I actually…I want to thank you for what you've done for Draco."

"I'm doing my duty as his dominant husband, I care for him greatly."

"But you don't love him, do you not love any of your…mates?"

"Lucius, I don't know if I do or not. I know that I'm fond of them all, and I care for them enough to protect and cherish them. I don't know if that's love, or even if it's close, but I did promise you that I wouldn't hurt Draco. I won't let Blaise hurt him again…"

"Speaking of which why hasn't he been arrested yet?"

"Because Draco asked me not to." Lucius' cold stare came. "He didn't want to press charges, at least not yet. I can't do it because it happened before we were married, but believe me I wish to. If Blaise comes near him again he will be arrested on the spot."

"Draco has changed; he's healthier now than he was a year ago. He's even smiling again…"

"I do what I can, but we need to leave now." Harry grabbed his robe off the coat rack, now he knew why most wizards liked wearing them. They were comfortable to walk in, but he still wore pants underneath. He tapped the fireplace and it expanded, and then grabbed a handful of floo powder before stepping inside with Lucius. "Ministry of Magic!" green flames engulfed them and they ended up in the main hall of the Ministry. When others saw them they moved aside as to not bother them, but Harry could care less as he made his way to the Minister's office.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" the secretary looked up at them.

"I wish to speak with Kingsley, immediately."

"Oh I'm sorry he's seeing someone right now, perhaps in a few minutes?"

"No, just tell him it's Lord Potter he'll see me." she seemed unsure, but walked into the office after knocking. A few seconds later she returned, but left the door opened a crack.

"You can see him now." Harry and Lucius left to enter, and when they saw who else was there they both frowned and glared.

"Harry…my how long it's been…" Dumbledore had the gall to smile.

"It seems you are quite busy Kingsley, I think I can come back later."

"No that won't be necessary; Professor Dumbledore was just about to leave." Dumbledore walked towards Harry.

"I have nothing to say to you, so go." He didn't give the man a second look.

"Harry, if we can talk once you are done…?"

"Go." Harry's voice deepened in anger, but Dumbledore said no more as he left the office. "Hello then Kingsley."

"Good afternoon Harry, Lucius." Kingsley shook their hands. "What can I do for you?" Lucius just looked at Harry, he'd let him talk.

"Well, I may have been gone for a while but word has it you are a definite match to become the next Minister of Magic."

"There has been talk; the election is in a month. Why do you ask?"

"Probably because I want to make sure the right person is made Minister this time." He had to say it bluntly.

"I can understand, do you think I'm unfit?"

"No, I think you would be great for the choice seeing as your judgment isn't clouded as most others are these days."

"Um…thanks?"

"Look Kingsley, I may be upset with the rest of the Order and Dumbledore and of course my bastard godfathers, but for some reason I'm not mad at you. Think you can explain?" Kingsley sighed.

"To make things personal Harry, I understand what you're going through." That surprised Harry.

"You do?"

"I know what it's like to be trapped in a marital contract, for the sake of political reasons. My parents did it to me when I was sixteen, and the girl they chose was a nasty one. Constant judging, harping, temperamental, all about proper this and that, basically she hated me and I hated her."

"Let me guess, prominent family, good fortune?" Kingsley nodded.

"Yes, but in the end the wedding was canceled, the day before it happened." Kingsley gave a slight smirk.

"How?"

"She was caught in bed with two other boys, both from good families and it turns out she was already pregnant by one of them. That broke the contract, and her parents were furious so about a week later she married the father and last I heard they had four children, moved to Europe, but they are all but happy in that marriage; from the rumors though I'd say her husband's had many other lovers."

"What goes around comes around." Kingsley nodded.

"Her kids aren't bad though, just a bit snooty."

"I thought you didn't know them?"

"Not completely, but I've met one of their sons; he's in a good marriage with a child of his own and another on the way."

"Were you against this whole thing?" Kingsley sighed and nodded.

"Yes I was, I tried to talk Dumbledore out of it because I knew you'd never turn out like Voldemort. I trusted that you wouldn't ever be like him because you had little of what he didn't." Harry knew what he meant; even if his family was dead he had true friends who loved him to no end. "I couldn't get him to budge, and the rest of the order agreed with him."

"Well…at least I know now." Harry knew this man would be a better Minister than him. "For why I've come, I'm going to be using my titles for spots in the Ministry."

"Such as?"

"For now, I wish to take the positions of Head Judge and Chief Warlock in the Wizenagamot." Kingsley's eyes widened slightly.

"Well Harry you know there is more than one Head Judge, in the matters if one judge is unable to fulfill his duties another must take over. For the Chief Warlock, well Dumbledore is in that position right now but he's due to retire anyway."

"My bloodline from the Peverells entitles me that position, but I know that the Wizenagamot and the Minister themselves must vote whether I'm good for the position or not. As for Head Judge, I know that I'd have to let them vote on that as well."

"I personally think you will earn at least one position Harry, because I know you'd be fair in the matter of the people and the law itself." Lucius spoke up. "He could help mend the magical world Shacklebolt, possibly even help form new alliances with the magical creatures."

"I'd have Hermione to help with that." Harry looked at Kingsley.

"Yes, she came here the other day applying for a job and I'm certain she'll do well." Harry knew Hermione wanted to fix the laws concerning house elves, but if she went further she'd do greatly in magical law enforcement.

"You've hired her?" Kingsley nodded.

"She wanted to start off small, but I think she'll move up in no time. Your friend Ronald Weasley has also applied to become an Auror. He'll start training next week." Harry felt glad for Ron, he'd matured since the war ended and he knew Ron would likely become a top Auror, maybe not Head but close enough. "Now, when and if I'm elected for Minister Harry I'll present your case in front of the Wizenagamot. You can speak with them about the positions, but Dumbledore will be present."

"As will I, along with Lords Chang and Greengrass." Lucius crossed his arms. "We'll speak on Harry's behalf as will Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley no doubt."

"Let Dumbledore come, he'll end up seeing me either way, and I'm certain you will be made Minister. No one else would be better."

"Thank you." Kingsley smiled.

"You're welcome, that's all I have to talk about today." Kingsley nodded.

"Very well, I will see you again soon?"

"Likely so, now Lucius and I have to get back home. I don't want my family worrying on me." they shook hands.

"Give them all my regards, oh and Harry…? If it's any consolation, I knew you would somehow get through with the marriages. I admit when I found out you married three others I wasn't too surprised, when you've got your friends with you I can say you can overcome anything."

"You're right, without them I don't know where I'd be now." They bid Kingsley good day and left the office.

"That went well don't you think?" Lucius smiled.

"Yeah, hopefully the hearing will go well too." They made it out to the main part without any trouble, but when they got to an empty floo it lit up and in stepped Blaise Zabini.

"Potter, finally we meet."

"We've already met Zabini." Harry glared.

"Yes but I've been wanting to see you since you took what was mine." He didn't seem to notice Lucius.

"My son belongs to no one." Lucius snarled. "Don't think I haven't found out what you've done to him."

"I would've pressed charges myself but Draco has to do that, though I'd love to hex you with Sectumsempra right now." Harry had his hand to his wand.

"Draco will always be mine, I had him first and when I find a way to get him back…he'll be mine forever." Harry got in his face and held him at wand point.

"You won't touch him again, he told me what you did. Believe me I have the power to wipe you off the face of the earth now and I'm inclined to use it." Harry's eyes flashed in anger, this cretin dared threaten Draco in front of him.

"Oh believe me Potter I know, and I guarantee that the power will go to your head just as it did Fudge and Dumbledore. You too will be corrupted and that's where I'll get the chance to have Draco." Harry was about to attack when Lucius used his cane to jab Blaise hard in the stomach. When Blaise bent over Lucius hit him with the cane again, and he fell to the floor.

"You touch my son again and Harry here won't be the only person you'll have after you." Silver eyes clouded over in fury. "Now get out of our way." He moved, or kicked Blaise out of the way. He and Harry stepped inside and flooed back to Gryffindor Hall, directly into the main den where everyone was.

"Father, Harry you're back…what's wrong?" they all saw the fury in his and Lucius' eyes.

"Zabini showed up at the Ministry, started spouting garbage about taking you back." Draco's eyes widened in fear. "Don't worry, your dad got him before I could." Lucius held up his cane in triumph.

"Got him good I did." Draco went into Harry's arms, obviously needing some comfort. Severus came up and joined in, as did Astoria and Cho. They all knew what happened, so it was likely Draco was the most sensitive at the moment.

"None of you have to worry, I kept my word that I'd keep you all safe from danger and your families are backing me up on that. You're also capable of protecting yourselves when I'm not around, but I'll be here when you need me." he gave them each kisses.

"We know you will be." Cho kissed his cheek.

"Indeed so." Astoria hugged him.

"Alright now let's get ready for dinner I'm starving." Everyone laughed but went directly into the dining room.

_**Sorry about the long wait, just been so busy and I think I will be for a while so updates won't be as quick and believe me I don't like it either.**_

_**Now it seems the votes are between Draco and Severus to have the first child, and it seems the votes are up for it to be a girl. Vote still if you haven't or want another to count, and if you want to throw in names that's fine too. **_

_**Next chapter will be a few intimate moments between Draco and Harry, might show part of the first threesome too between HarryxSeverusxDraco.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


End file.
